The Dark Hunter
by Danielle Chocolatt
Summary: "La sangre es más espesa que el agua, es lo que nos define. Para unos la sangre significa lujos y placeres, para otros una vida de servidumbre"… Mi nombre es Barnabas Collins, en estos momentos os diría a vosotros mis lectores que he llevado una vida grata pero no, yo no vivo, ni estoy muerto… Soy un vampiro. (Barnabas x Lectora)
1. Sinopsis

–The Dark hunters…

SINOPSIS:

"_La sangre es más espesa que el agua, es lo que nos define. Para unos la sangre significa lujos y placeres, para otros una vida de servidumbre"…_ Mi nombre es Barnabas Collins, en estos momentos os diría a vosotros mis lectores que he llevado una vida grata pero no, yo no vivo, ni estoy muerto… Soy un vampiro.

Ha pasado el tiempo después de haber derrotado a Angelique, y ahora estoy junto a mi hermosa Josette, mi amor y junto a mi familia los Collins, aunque fuimos obligados a cambiar de sitio para vivir, luego de un tiempo volvimos e hicimos que el nombre Collins quedara de nuevo en alto.

Este es el año de 1974, apenas dos años habían pasado de tan catastrófica lucha en contra de la maldición de mi familia, aunque no puedo ni debo quejarme de todo lo bueno que me ha sucedido después de acabada mi maldición.

-  
_"La sangre es más espesa que el agua, y eso siempre ha sido un gran problema aunque es algo que nos une, a ti y a mi_" Mi nombre es _ _ (tu nombre y tu apellido), a ojos de cualquiera seria una joven normal, pero en frente de mis amigos y enemigos soy una bestia, una bestia que mata a otras bestias iguales, no, peores que yo aunque la espesa sangre roja nos una.

El tiempo pasa… sí, pero no se debe perder la esperanza de que por fin muchas criaturas descansen…en sus ATAUDES.

Sí, así soy yo, una cazadora de vampiros, este es mi destino… soy descendiente del Gran empalador, Vlad Dracula, él desapareció hace mucho tiempo y ahora yo me encargo del negocio.

Tengo mucho tiempo destruyendo a esas personas que no son más que engendros enfermos que nacen de la sangre de otros vampiros, así es mi vida, sí… así vivo.

Vivo, por que está sed de sangre no es algo que sentiría un muerto, no lo es, si estuviera muerta, simplemente no sentiría nada… por ese caso, me gusta vivir y ver a aquellas personas que viven.

Este es el año de 1974, han pasado milenios y es como si fueran solo unos pocos días… Ahora dejemos de hablar y comencemos la historia… pero ustedes ¿realmente están preparados para esto?

Pues lo estén o no, espero y nuestra sangre una esta historia con sus pensamientos y fluya como un mar rojo, del cual yo disfruto saciando mi sed…


	2. Capitulo 01

–The Dark hunters…

_ "Apenas es Domingo y aunque para muchas personas es un día libre yo debo ir a trabajar, a cazar engendros de vampiros, persiguiendo ese rojo sangre que no debería existir"_

Había comenzado un nuevo día en Vermont, justo ayer por la tarde pensabas en pasar un lindo día agradable sin preocupaciones y dedicarte a leer, quizás, o simplemente a pasear con algunos amigos pero el destino así no lo quiso.

_Flashback-  
Estabas descansando de tu trabajo en casa, mientras limpiabas tu lanzallamas que siempre empleas para matar a vampiros, cuando de repente suena tu teléfono "Christie - Yellow River". _

–_Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea? –Contestaste con cortesía pero se notaba un deje de molestia._

–_Soy yo, Christine! –Te respondieron con desesperación._

–_Ah, ¿Qué sucede? –Respondiste despreocupada, aunque cada vez que la bruja Christine te llamaba era para algo realmente urgente._

–_Sucede que he conseguido nueva información sobre tus engendros favoritos–Dijo con tono burlón._

–_¿En donde? –Preguntaste un poco exaltada._

–_Ven a verme en el puerto de Collinsport… –En ese momento cortó la llamada._

_Fin flashback-  
_Collinsport…Collinsport…Collinsport… hace tiempo se había escuchado hablar sobre desastres por culpa de la familia Collins, pero ya todo había acabado… sin embargo, Christine dejó dudas con respecto a ello.

Tomaste tu ropa y la empacaste lo más rápido posible junto con tus armas especiales, las llevaste a tu automóvil y dejaste las maletas con las ropas en la parte trasera del auto mientras que las armas te las arreglaste para guardarlas en un sitio escondido cerca del asiento del conductor.

Comenzaste a conducir rumbo a Collinsport, llevaría su tiempo pero con una buena música seguro no tardarías así que comenzaste a escuchar "The Beatles - Get Back" entre otras músicas.

En el camino viste muchos hippies, sitios de turistas, coches dañados, pero sobre todo el paisaje… Como habían cambiado los tiempos, la gente comenzaba a olvidarse de todas aquellas criaturas que los rodeaban ahora simplemente son "criaturas místicas".

A la distancia viste un letrero, algo oxidado el cual decía "Collinsport". –Al menos estoy cerca–Pensaste. Cuando repentinamente tu coche comenzó a fallar, justo cuando se empezaba a hacer de noche y las criaturas de la noche comenzaban a acechar y emerger de sus podridas cuevas, sin temor a las llamas del sol.

Saliste de tu auto, pero no sin antes tomar un arma pequeña que podrías usar contra cualquier criatura que se te abalanzara encima, abriste la parte delantera del auto y comprendiste de inmediato el problema, la gasolina, faltaría mucho para llegar al puerto de Collinsport y no disponías de mucho gracias a la creciente noche que te acechaba.

Observaste el letrero y continuaste tu mirada hacia la carretera, hasta que viste algo parecido a un castillo cerca de allí –Será mejor ir y pedir algo de gasolina o transporte en vez de quedarme aquí esperando que llegue mi muerte– Pensaste en tono burlón, haciéndote reír con la ironía…

Comenzaste a caminar por ese largo camino lleno de arboles, te encantaba ese hermoso castillo, o lo que fuera, era hermoso, te acercaste a la puerta y la tocaste avisando tu llegada, mientras veias aún la hermosa naturaleza que había a tu alrededor olvidando totalmente de que la noche se acercaba.

¿sí? –pregunto un hombre con barba sin afeitar y contestando de mala gana.

–Disculpe, ¿está el señor o la señora de la casa? –preguntaste.

–ah, pase… –Dijo totalmente despreocupado.

–Con su permiso –Al entrar te diste cuenta del hermoso "castillo" al que habías entrado, en mucho tiempo no habías entrado en un sitio parecido, miraste el gran candelabro, las figuras en las paredes, todo perfectamente ambientado.

Viste un montón de cosas hermosas, pero se hacia de noche y no podías esperar mucho tiempo más, o tu sangre herviría, por obtener sangre.

–Señora… –Dijo el hombre.

–Señorita, por favor… –Dijiste interrumpiendo al hombre.

–Bien, como sea…espere aquí… –Bufó.

Viste todo a tu alrededor hasta que decidiste sentarte en el sillón de la sala y fijaste tus ojos a una gran pintura ubicada arriba de la chimenea.

–Que hermosa…pintura… –Hablaste sin pensar.

–Gracias–Escuchaste una voz masculina hablar, te levantaste abruptamente y miraste de donde provenía la voz, un hombre, quizás de tu misma edad, de piel pálida, uñas largas y con clase. Un vampiro, fue lo primero que cruzó por tu mente. Bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar hasta ti.

– ¿Qué la trae por la humilde morada de los Collins? –Dijo parado frente a ti.

–Pues…vine, debido-a…a… –Comenzaste a tartamudear sin comprender–a buscar gasolina –rectificaste…si no es mucha molestia–sonreíste para disimular.

–Ohh… pero que modales los míos, Barnabas Collins–Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ti. Pensaste por un momento, miraste su pálida mano y luego sus honestos ojos hasta que la estrechaste.

–Soy _ (tu nombre), pero puedes llamarme _ (tu apodo) –sonreíste mientras aun mantenías tu mano sujeta a la de él.

–Perdone usted pero no podría quitar silabas a su nombre, pues perdería su belleza–te sonrojaste sin pensarlo y soltaste su mano lentamente sin querer hacerlo.

¡Loomis! –Gritó Barnabas. Haciendo que el hombre molesto de antes apareciera.

–¿Si? –Dijo indiferente.

–¿tenemos gasolina? –preguntó.

–No señor… por cierto, el chevy necesita gasolina–Dijo como si el tema no fuera de importancia.

–Oh, ya veo–Dijo Barnabas analizando la situación–Al parecer no tenemos pero si gusta puede quedarse aquí–Dijo orgulloso.

–No, descuide…no creo que falte mucho para llegar a Collinsport, pero gracias.

En cuanto te pensabas retirar, alguien tomo tu mano.

–Insisto, señorita…los tiempos de ahora no son como los de antes en donde se podía caminar libremente y despreocupados–Habló Barnabas.

–El jefe tiene razón–Afirmo el otro hombre.

–Pues…–Estabas indecisa, era un SI o un NO, el SI involucraba el gran peligro de no saber que clase de personas habitaban allí, pero el NO también implicaba problemas y peligro ya que haya afuera podría ser mucho peor. En cuanto ibas a responder en ese momento crucial, escuchaste la voz de Christine hablándote.

– ¿Dónde estás? –pregunto la voz de Christine.

–En la mansión de los Collins, al parecer…–respondiste.

–Así que ya sabes…

– ¿De que hablas? –preguntaste

–sobre la maldición de esa familia! –replicó.

–No sé de que hablas…–dijiste sin comprender.

–Esta bien, señorita _(Tu nombre) –Pregunto Collins, interrumpiendo la conversación.

–Por supuesto…Barnabas–Dijiste no muy segura si estaba bien llamarlo por su nombre. Pero él te sonrió.

–Sígame la guiaré yo mismo a su habitación–Dijo mientras caminaba con esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba. En el camino siempre entre Barnabas y tú habían miradas furtivas.

Pero… ¿Qué maldición tiene la familia Collins?...


	3. Capitulo 02

–The Dark Hunter

(A modo de entendimiento: La familia Collins es como antes -aun no ha vuelto Roger Collins- aunque eres un vampiro, los cazas y los matas, además eres familia de Vlad el Empalador, por lo tanto tienes tanto poder que el sol no tiene poder sobre ti como para desintegrarte, aun así te debilita, no eres tan pálida como Barnabas o Josette. La mansión Collins fue reconstruida y Collinsport acepta a la familia tal cual son. Engendros son aquellos vampiros que no son sangre pura y matan a diestra y siniestra)

Era una mañana hermosa como ninguna otra, abriste tus ojos y observaste a tu lado la rosa blanca que te había obsequiado Barnabas Collins, sonreíste sin pensarlo, era muy de mañana así que imaginaste que toda la familia estaría dormida. Corriste rápidamente hacia tu auto, buscaste una de tus maletas y sacaste uno de tus vestidos favoritos junto con unas botas y accesorios, estabas feliz, pero desconocías el porqué.

Subiste de nuevo a tu habitación, entraste al baño, te duchaste, al salir te secaste y te cambiaste de ropa. Era un vestido muy a la moda de los 70 ( uploads/articulo/big-826-w-n_ ), te colocaste tus botas y accesorios, para luego salir del baño, aunque te sentías feliz no podías dejar de lado tu arma, la tomaste y la guardaste entre tus ropas. Bajaste a ver si algún alma en pena se dignaba a aparecer, pero nada, así que decidiste salir un rato a pasear.

Recorriste todo los alrededores de la mansión Collins e increíblemente viste una pequeña ventana, tenias curiosidad de lo que había tras ella, así que te asomaste por la ventana y te sorprendiste de lo que viste.

ERA INCREÍBLE.

Barnabas Collins se estaba desprendiendo de su ropaje para ducharse, ese espectáculo era increíble, su piel increíblemente blanca, esa delicadeza suya al caminar y al desprenderse de cada pieza. MAGNIFICO. Te deleitabas con cada prenda que se quitaba, empezabas a sentir calor, pero no era por el sol, ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

Giraste tu mirada, te habías extasiado demasiado, no podías sentir eso, NO, no por alguien que probablemente tendrías que matar. Pero tu curiosidad te gano nuevamente y volviste a mirar por la ventanilla.

Aún seguía ahí. O no sentía tu presencia o le gustaba que lo miraras. ¡Pero a quien le importa eso, cuando tienes a semejante hombre frente a tus ojos!

Esta vez, observabas como caía el agua sobre su cabello y su cabello se hacia para atrás, pasaba sus manos por el cabello haciendo que la escena te gustara aun más. Escuchaste un ruido por los arbustos giraste y muy cerca de allí alguien caminaba. Una chica de quizás 17 años.

Te retiraste de la ventanilla con mucho pesar y te dirigiste de nuevo a la mansión, al entrar no tuviste otra opción que sentarte a esperar, miraste todo lo grande que era esa mansión y lo poco que poseía. De todas formas, por más grande que fuera le harían falta muchísimas personas para llenarla entera.

–Veo que se ha despertado–Te levantaste y te giraste a mirar rápidamente y pensaste "Barnabas" –sonreíste. Pero te diste cuenta que era Loomis.

–Emmm, sí desperté temprano hoy–Sonreíste algo decepcionada.

– ¡Oh!, Hoy iremos al pueblo por la gasolina–Dijo antes de retirarse.

¿Qué haré una vez tenga la gasolina? Ya hablé con Christine, así que no tendría nada que hacer en el pueblo, a menos que aparezcan engendros…–pensaste antes de sentarte nuevamente. Suspiraste.

–Buenos Días…–Te giraste a observar.

–Sir…Digo…Barnabas–Dijiste con voz temblorosa.

–_ (tu nombre), me preguntaba ¿Qué haría luego de obtener la gasolina? –Preguntó Barnabas.

–Lo mismo me pregunto yo–Dijiste sin pensar.

– ¿A que se refiere? –Preguntó.

–Pues… vine a buscar empleo–mentiste.

–¡Oh! –Dijo sorprendido–¿Por qué no trabajas para nosotros? –preguntó.

–Porque así estamos bien, Barnabas–Interrumpió Elizabeth. La miraste extrañada–Además, no sabemos que sabe hacer–dijo dirigiéndote una sonrisa.

–Ah, ya veo–sonreíste algo nerviosa– pues yo soy…–"una cazadora de vampiros" pensaste– Soy Doctora, especializada en psicología.

–De hecho–Dijo Barnabas algo sorprendido.

–Justo lo que necesitaba desde hace mucho, de todas formas la Dra. Hoffman desapareció hace mucho–Dijo sonriente.

–¿Dra. Hoffman? –preguntaste con curiosidad.

–Sí, era nuestra doctora personal…pero desapareció hace mucho–Dijo extrañada.

–Ya veo…–Dijiste observando con curiosidad a Barnabas el cual parecía nervioso.

–Entonces dime…emm…–te miraba de pies a cabeza Elizabeth.

–Soy _ (tu nombre), pero puedes llamarme _(tu apodo) –Dijiste sonriendo.

–Claro _(tu apodo), dime ¿Qué opinas de esta mansión? –pregunto iniciando un cuestionario improvisado.

–Es muy grande para mi gusto, prefiero los sitios pequeños–Dijiste con toda sinceridad. Elizabeth sonrió.

–¿Qué opinas de Collinsport?

–Es un sitio muy lindo y tranquilo, muy diferente de la ciudad…–Dijiste indiferente.

–¿Qué opinas de la moda? –pregunto aun más curiosa mientras observaba tu atuendo.

–reíste–Es muy cambiante pero genial–Finalizaste.

–Perfecto–Dijo antes de extenderte la mano–¿Quieres ser nuestra Dra? –pregunto. A lo que tu correspondiste dándole un apretón de manos.

–Encantada–sonreíste.

–¡Bien!, pues vayamos a desayunar que empieza a cambiar de estación y seguimos sin comer–Dijo un muy complacido Barnabas.

Se dirigieron al comedor, en cuanto llegaron las mesas ya estaban servidas y aunque era un poco extraño en el vaso de Barnabas no había sangre ¿en realidad era un vampiro o quizás su familia no lo sabía?. No, seguro era por tu presencia allí.

–Siéntese aquí–Aparto Barnabas un asiento muy cercano a él.

–De acuerdo, gracias–sonreíste.

En cuanto te sentaste te sentías muy contenta pero todo eso acabo, porque en ese instante, la chica que habías perseguido en la noche, sí, la vampiro, le dio un gran beso en la boca a Barnabas. Comenzaste a sentir tanta ira que empezabas a tener ganas de saltar sobre el cuello de esa chica y dejarla sin una gota de sangre para luego clavarle una estaca en su ya muerto corazón.

Aun así te lograste calmar.

–_(tu nombre), ella es mi amor, Josette –Dijo algo sonriente.

–Un gusto, soy _(tu nombre) –Dijiste con un tono falso de interés.

En el resto de la cena se presentaron las demás personas de la familia. Carolyn y David.

Te llevabas muy bien con ellos, y aunque no sabias el porque te gustaba hablar más con Carolyn. Habías olvidado por un momento todo lo que habías vivido eliminando y cazando engendros, hasta tal punto que te veías tiernamente jugando con David, mientras Barnabas te observaba y sonreía aunque Josette al parecer quería pasar de ti, no podía, simplemente tu forma de ser no la dejaba descansar.

En cuanto llego la noche, llevaste a David a su habitación adorabas a ese pequeño y tan solo lo conocías de algunas horas.

De camino a tu habitación te perdiste y entraste en la habitación equivocada. Libros, habían libros tirados por todos lados.

–¡Por Mephistopheles! –Dijiste sin pensar. Viendo que cada uno de los libros hablaban sobre brujas, magia negra y demás.

–Disculpe, ¿es usted _(tu nombre)? –Escuchaste una voz tras de ti al girar viste a Barnabas.

–Oh sí, soy yo…Barnabas disculpe no era mi intención entrar en…en…está habitación–Dijiste sin saber como describir la habitación.

–De hecho, descuide no hay problema….–Dijo tranquilizándote con una sonrisa–Debí quemar estos libros hace mucho y sin embargo, sobrevivieron al incendio que sufrió la mansión–Continuó nostálgico. Tu solo observabas como acariciaba aquellos libros y los veía tiernamente, como un niño inocente con un juguete el cual no quiere dañar.

–No debería quemarlos, Barnabas…–Dijiste tranquila. Te miro sorprendido.

– ¿porque? ¿Acaso usted cree que la magia negra, brujas, vampiros, solucionan la vida? –Dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia ti.

–No la solucionan, pero facilita el saber sobre los demonios a los que nos enfrentamos día a día –Dijiste mientras observabas a Barnabas tiernamente a los ojos, le tomaste el rostro entre tus manos–Solo debes ser quien eres…Barnabas…un vampiro, con un corazón puro, inocente y fuerte como el de un humano–Dijiste colocando tus manos en donde se supone estaría su corazón.

Los dos suspiraron como si nunca hubieran sentido el aire correr por sus pulmones y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, aunque Barnabas estaba sorprendido por tales palabras tu solo detallabas cada parte de su rostro, ampliando cada vez más tu sonrisa.

–Debo descansar, Barnabas– Finalizaste antes de irte a tu habitación a dormir.

-"Cuando alguien te observa con odio, sientes la ira correr por tus venas…Tu odio hace crecer mi ira"-


	4. Capitulo 03

–The Dark Hunter

(A modo de entendimiento: La familia Collins es como antes -aun no ha vuelto Roger Collins- aunque eres un vampiro, los cazas y los matas, además eres familia de Vlad el Empalador, por lo tanto tienes tanto poder que el sol no tiene poder sobre ti como para desintegrarte, aun así te debilita, no eres tan pálida como Barnabas o Josette. La mansión Collins fue reconstruida y Collinsport acepta a la familia tal cual son. Engendros son aquellos vampiros que no son sangre pura y matan a diestra y siniestra)

Era una mañana hermosa como ninguna otra, abriste tus ojos y observaste a tu lado la rosa blanca que te había obsequiado Barnabas Collins, sonreíste sin pensarlo, era muy de mañana así que imaginaste que toda la familia estaría dormida. Corriste rápidamente hacia tu auto, buscaste una de tus maletas y sacaste uno de tus vestidos favoritos junto con unas botas y accesorios, estabas feliz, pero desconocías el porqué.

Subiste de nuevo a tu habitación, entraste al baño, te duchaste, al salir te secaste y te cambiaste de ropa. Era un vestido muy a la moda de los 70 ( uploads/articulo/big-826-w-n_ ), te colocaste tus botas y accesorios, para luego salir del baño, aunque te sentías feliz no podías dejar de lado tu arma, la tomaste y la guardaste entre tus ropas. Bajaste a ver si algún alma en pena se dignaba a aparecer, pero nada, así que decidiste salir un rato a pasear.

Recorriste todo los alrededores de la mansión Collins e increíblemente viste una pequeña ventana, tenias curiosidad de lo que había tras ella, así que te asomaste por la ventana y te sorprendiste de lo que viste.

ERA INCREÍBLE.

Barnabas Collins se estaba desprendiendo de su ropaje para ducharse, ese espectáculo era increíble, su piel increíblemente blanca, esa delicadeza suya al caminar y al desprenderse de cada pieza. MAGNIFICO. Te deleitabas con cada prenda que se quitaba, empezabas a sentir calor, pero no era por el sol, ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

Giraste tu mirada, te habías extasiado demasiado, no podías sentir eso, NO, no por alguien que probablemente tendrías que matar. Pero tu curiosidad te gano nuevamente y volviste a mirar por la ventanilla.

Aún seguía ahí. O no sentía tu presencia o le gustaba que lo miraras. ¡Pero a quien le importa eso, cuando tienes a semejante hombre frente a tus ojos!

Esta vez, observabas como caía el agua sobre su cabello y su cabello se hacia para atrás, pasaba sus manos por el cabello haciendo que la escena te gustara aun más. Escuchaste un ruido por los arbustos giraste y muy cerca de allí alguien caminaba. Una chica de quizás 17 años.

Te retiraste de la ventanilla con mucho pesar y te dirigiste de nuevo a la mansión, al entrar no tuviste otra opción que sentarte a esperar, miraste todo lo grande que era esa mansión y lo poco que poseía. De todas formas, por más grande que fuera le harían falta muchísimas personas para llenarla entera.

–Veo que se ha despertado–Te levantaste y te giraste a mirar rápidamente y pensaste "Barnabas" –sonreíste. Pero te diste cuenta que era Loomis.

–Emmm, sí desperté temprano hoy–Sonreíste algo decepcionada.

– ¡Oh!, Hoy iremos al pueblo por la gasolina–Dijo antes de retirarse.

¿Qué haré una vez tenga la gasolina? Ya hablé con Christine, así que no tendría nada que hacer en el pueblo, a menos que aparezcan engendros…–pensaste antes de sentarte nuevamente. Suspiraste.

–Buenos Días…–Te giraste a observar.

–Sir…Digo…Barnabas–Dijiste con voz temblorosa.

–_ (tu nombre), me preguntaba ¿Qué haría luego de obtener la gasolina? –Preguntó Barnabas.

–Lo mismo me pregunto yo–Dijiste sin pensar.

– ¿A que se refiere? –Preguntó.

–Pues… vine a buscar empleo–mentiste.

–¡Oh! –Dijo sorprendido–¿Por qué no trabajas para nosotros? –preguntó.

–Porque así estamos bien, Barnabas–Interrumpió Elizabeth. La miraste extrañada–Además, no sabemos que sabe hacer–dijo dirigiéndote una sonrisa.

–Ah, ya veo–sonreíste algo nerviosa– pues yo soy…–"una cazadora de vampiros" pensaste– Soy Doctora, especializada en psicología.

–De hecho–Dijo Barnabas algo sorprendido.

–Justo lo que necesitaba desde hace mucho, de todas formas la Dra. Hoffman desapareció hace mucho–Dijo sonriente.

–¿Dra. Hoffman? –preguntaste con curiosidad.

–Sí, era nuestra doctora personal…pero desapareció hace mucho–Dijo extrañada.

–Ya veo…–Dijiste observando con curiosidad a Barnabas el cual parecía nervioso.

–Entonces dime…emm…–te miraba de pies a cabeza Elizabeth.

–Soy _ (tu nombre), pero puedes llamarme _(tu apodo) –Dijiste sonriendo.

–Claro _(tu apodo), dime ¿Qué opinas de esta mansión? –pregunto iniciando un cuestionario improvisado.

–Es muy grande para mi gusto, prefiero los sitios pequeños–Dijiste con toda sinceridad. Elizabeth sonrió.

–¿Qué opinas de Collinsport?

–Es un sitio muy lindo y tranquilo, muy diferente de la ciudad…–Dijiste indiferente.

–¿Qué opinas de la moda? –pregunto aun más curiosa mientras observaba tu atuendo.

–reíste–Es muy cambiante pero genial–Finalizaste.

–Perfecto–Dijo antes de extenderte la mano–¿Quieres ser nuestra Dra? –pregunto. A lo que tu correspondiste dándole un apretón de manos.

–Encantada–sonreíste.

–¡Bien!, pues vayamos a desayunar que empieza a cambiar de estación y seguimos sin comer–Dijo un muy complacido Barnabas.

Se dirigieron al comedor, en cuanto llegaron las mesas ya estaban servidas y aunque era un poco extraño en el vaso de Barnabas no había sangre ¿en realidad era un vampiro o quizás su familia no lo sabía?. No, seguro era por tu presencia allí.

–Siéntese aquí–Aparto Barnabas un asiento muy cercano a él.

–De acuerdo, gracias–sonreíste.

En cuanto te sentaste te sentías muy contenta pero todo eso acabo, porque en ese instante, la chica que habías perseguido en la noche, sí, la vampiro, le dio un gran beso en la boca a Barnabas. Comenzaste a sentir tanta ira que empezabas a tener ganas de saltar sobre el cuello de esa chica y dejarla sin una gota de sangre para luego clavarle una estaca en su ya muerto corazón.

Aun así te lograste calmar.

–_(tu nombre), ella es mi amor, Josette –Dijo algo sonriente.

–Un gusto, soy _(tu nombre) –Dijiste con un tono falso de interés.

En el resto de la cena se presentaron las demás personas de la familia. Carolyn y David.

Te llevabas muy bien con ellos, y aunque no sabias el porque te gustaba hablar más con Carolyn. Habías olvidado por un momento todo lo que habías vivido eliminando y cazando engendros, hasta tal punto que te veías tiernamente jugando con David, mientras Barnabas te observaba y sonreía aunque Josette al parecer quería pasar de ti, no podía, simplemente tu forma de ser no la dejaba descansar.

En cuanto llego la noche, llevaste a David a su habitación adorabas a ese pequeño y tan solo lo conocías de algunas horas.

De camino a tu habitación te perdiste y entraste en la habitación equivocada. Libros, habían libros tirados por todos lados.

–¡Por Mephistopheles! –Dijiste sin pensar. Viendo que cada uno de los libros hablaban sobre brujas, magia negra y demás.

–Disculpe, ¿es usted _(tu nombre)? –Escuchaste una voz tras de ti al girar viste a Barnabas.

–Oh sí, soy yo…Barnabas disculpe no era mi intención entrar en…en…está habitación–Dijiste sin saber como describir la habitación.

–De hecho, descuide no hay problema….–Dijo tranquilizándote con una sonrisa–Debí quemar estos libros hace mucho y sin embargo, sobrevivieron al incendio que sufrió la mansión–Continuó nostálgico. Tu solo observabas como acariciaba aquellos libros y los veía tiernamente, como un niño inocente con un juguete el cual no quiere dañar.

–No debería quemarlos, Barnabas…–Dijiste tranquila. Te miro sorprendido.

– ¿porque? ¿Acaso usted cree que la magia negra, brujas, vampiros, solucionan la vida? –Dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia ti.

–No la solucionan, pero facilita el saber sobre los demonios a los que nos enfrentamos día a día –Dijiste mientras observabas a Barnabas tiernamente a los ojos, le tomaste el rostro entre tus manos–Solo debes ser quien eres…Barnabas…un vampiro, con un corazón puro, inocente y fuerte como el de un humano–Dijiste colocando tus manos en donde se supone estaría su corazón.

Los dos suspiraron como si nunca hubieran sentido el aire correr por sus pulmones y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, aunque Barnabas estaba sorprendido por tales palabras tu solo detallabas cada parte de su rostro, ampliando cada vez más tu sonrisa.

–Debo descansar, Barnabas– Finalizaste antes de irte a tu habitación a dormir.

-"Cuando alguien te observa con odio, sientes la ira correr por tus venas…Tu odio hace crecer mi ira"-


	5. Capitulo 04

_–The Dark Hunter._

_No debí, No debí, no debí, ¡NO DEBÍ! –te repetías a ti misma mientras volvías a tu habitación._

_–Oh claro! Barnabas debes ser tal cual eres, un vampiro –decías dramatizando mientras entrabas a tu __habitación._

_En cuanto entraste observaste tu cama totalmente despedazada, tomaste el arma que llevabas escondida y comenzaste a buscar alguna "presencia" desconocida que quizás debías eliminar. Hasta que presenciaste algo con tu olfato en el muro de tu habitación "ALEJATE" escrito con sangre, necesitabas sangre, en cuanto recordaste de nuevo que eras un vampiro, no sabias porque pero Barnabas te hacía sentir aún más viva de lo normal, guardaste tu arma y volaste hacia el pueblo ibas sin rumbo fijo, buscando alguna presa fácil._

_Viste a un turista, fácil para cazar, supusiste, en tanto te acercaste un poco el turista te sonrió._

_–Oh pero si es _(Tu nombre) _–Dijo aquel hombre esta vez siendo él el que se acercaba a ti.

–¿Quién eres? –Dijiste desconfiada.

–Ya no reconoces a los amigos–Dijo nostálgico.

–¿amigo? –Preguntaste indiferente.

–Sí, ¿no me recuerdas? –preguntó el esta vez.

_–No, no te recuerdo quizás ni siquiera te conozco así que… –Te tomo del rostro y te beso a lo que le respondiste con una gran bofetada._

_–¿Quién te crees que eres? –Le gritaste con muchísima furia, tanta que sin pensarlo tus colmillos crecieron un poco._

_–Sonrió–sigues siendo igual que siempre, soy tu "amigo" Joakim Bram ¿me recuerdas? _

_–Jo…¿Joakim? Oh ya veo… el épico vampiro presumido que no hace más que molestar, idiota –Concluiste, antes de que llegarán más personas…probablemente…conocidas. Todos te miraron cautelosamente para luego sonreír._

_–_(tu nombre) te extrañamos! –Gritaron mientras se reunían para darte un abrazo grupal, el cual difícilmente aceptaste._

_–Espera… ¿a que se debe todo esto? –preguntaste extrañada._

_–No nos recuerda chicos –Dijo Joakim._

_–Todos estos siglos te han afectado, claro no físicamente pero… –Dijo otro chico mientras te veía provocadoramente._

_–Tienes razón no haz cambiado nada… –Dijo otro más._

_–Ya entendimos –Dijeron los demás para luego soltar una risa burlona…comenzaste a contar mentalmente cuantas personas estaban a tu alrededor mientras intentabas reconocer cada rostro._

_–7…–susurraste– ¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí? –preguntaste._

_–¿Quieres que nos presentemos? –preguntó Joakim._

_–Sí y ahora mismo –Dijiste en un tono rudo._

_–De acuerdo, pero no aquí –Dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente tu mano y te miraba tentadoramente._

_–Oye oye! –Se quejaron muchos de los presentes, mientras se dirigían a un bosque cercano y se sentaban como si fueran una secta._

_–¿Por donde deberíamos comenzar? –Decía uno mientras se tomaba el cabello con sus frágiles manos._

_–Obviamente comenzaremos desde mí… –Dijo engreídamente un rubio– Mi nombre es Lestat –Dijo sonriendo._

_–Oh ya veo… –Dijiste sin importancia._

_–¿Haz escuchado de mi? –Dijo mientras posaba sus manos en sus labios y sonreía._

_–Sí, pero nada interesante en realidad… –Dijiste ignorándolo._

_–Pues yo soy…emmm… –Decía un chico algo tímido– Cho Min Ho –Culminó después de un tiempo._

_–Ya decía yo que debías ser asiático –reíste– ¿de que sitio eres? –preguntaste curiosa._

_–Soy de Corea –te respondió alegremente._

_–Coff, coff –Hizo un gesto otro hombre– Yo soy Alexander Petershom –Dijo para luego guiñarte un ojo._

_–Ya veo –Dijiste desinteresada por su inmadurez._

_–Stanley Cooper –Dijo otro hombre de hermosos ojos y muy serio._

_–Entiendo… –Mostraste algo de interés hacia él._

_–Soy Thomas Smith –Dijo un hombre con una sonrisa muy linda._

_–humm, ya… –sonreíste, repentinamente otro hombre se levanto tomo tu rostro en sus manos y te dijo al oído._

_–A mi…me puedes llamar Aarón –Dijo seductoramente._


	6. Capitulo 05

The Dark Hunter _–_ Capitulo 05

_–_Aléjate_–_ Dijiste mientras usabas tu fuerza sobre natural para alejarlo de ti_–_ Aun no me han contestado otra de mis preguntas _–_dijiste desafiante_–_ ¿Que hacen aquí? _–_Culminaste de decir, a lo que algunos rieron por lo bajo.

_–_Yo te responderé a eso, aunque en realidad ese tema no me interesa en lo mas mínimo _–_Dijo Lestat indiferente.

_–_Pues empieza a hablar _–_Lo miraste fijamente.

_–_Pues... ¿Sabes cuando una perra esta en celo? _–_Pregunto intentando ser discreto.

_–¿_Que tiene que ver eso? -preguntaste extrañada y mirándolo como si los siglos de vida le estuvieran haciendo daño.

_–_Sonrió_–_ pues... cada vez que una perra esta en celo los perros que están cerca de ella comienzan a seguirla y a cortejarla para poder al final tener coito y muchos retoños _–_comento feliz algo que tu no entendías en absoluto.

_–_Lo que él quiere decir, es que en este caso tu serias la perra, sin ofender _–_dijo Aarón mirándote de reojo_–_ y entonces tu _–_te señalo_–_ estas en celo _–_abriste los ojos como nunca antes.

_–_Espera... _–_dijiste analizando_–_ ¿Que? _–_Los miraste a todos extrañada.

_–_Nosotros somos los perros que deben cortejar a la señorita en celo _–_Finalizo Alexander.

_–_Ojojooo espera ahí perro, vampiro lo que sea que quieran ser cada uno de ustedes, pero yo no entiendo eso del "celo" _–Dijiste a lo que _Lestat suspiro.

_–_Por eso yo debía contarle la historia y ustedes deberían callar _–_Dijo Lestat orgulloso de si mismo.

_–_Yo la contaría mejor que tu _–_Dijo Stanley.

_–_Me da igual quien la cuente o quien no, solo díganme _–_Comenzabas a desesperarte.

_–_Todo comenzó hace mucho..._ –_Hablaba esta vez Thomas_–_ Quizás conozcas esta historia pero... todos nacimos de un sangre pura, tu familiar VLAD "El empalador" Dracula, se supone que al nosotros ser sangre pura al igual que el tenemos grandes poderes pero... no teníamos ninguna chica sangre pura, todas eran creadas por esas desgraciadas brujas que querían tener tanto poder como nosotros hasta que, llegaste tu _ (tu nombre)... Además, cada milenio tu deberías entrar en lo que ellos vulgarmente dijeron "celo", ese celo es el que...pues colocándolo en ejemplo, si tu y yo estuviéramos... _–_te miro fijamente_–_ enamorados _–_pronuncio con dificultad_–_ en tu época de celo, la cual por cierto es justo ahora y tuviéramos coito, podríamos tener lo mas deseado por un vampiro... un hijo...algo que difícilmente tenemos los vampiros... esta es esa época en la que los vampiros sangre pura nos reunimos para...pues tener ese hijo que muchos desean _–_Finalizo.

_–_Ajajajajajaja _–_reíste irónicamente_–_ pues perdieron el tiempo viniendo a Collinsport porque yo no...

_–_No hace falta que hables _(tu nombre) _–_Dijo Cho_–_ es muy importante tener un hijo ahora que hay tiempo...aunque de nada vale tener un hijo con alguien del que no estés enamorada... _–_dijo entristecido.

_–_Sonreíste irónicamente_–_ Todos ustedes son unos egoístas...

_–_De hecho tu también lo eres _–_te interrumpió Stanley_– _No creas que no sabemos lo del Vampiro de segunda clase llamado...Barnabas Collins, corrígeme si me equivoco _–_Dijo indiferente.

_–¿_Que tiene que ver Barnabas en esto? _–_preguntaste.

_–_Justo eso, de hecho... NADA _–_culmino Stanley_–_ Es solo uno de tantos engendros de las brujas...los peores que hay, ni siquiera los engendros que nosotros hacemos son mas escoria que ÉL _–_finalizo.

_–_Pues me da igual lo que ustedes digan, ni siquiera Barnabas me interesa _–_mentiste_–_ nadie dirá cuando debe ser mi época de celo o lo que sea yo no soy un animal _–_Dijiste antes de caminar con dirección a la mansión Collins.

_–_Aun así, deberías tomar en cuenta la posibilidad ya que esta etapa solo durara por lo meno años, tenemos el tiempo suficiente para conocernos _–_Dijo Alexander hablándote seductoramente al oído.

_–_Quizás para nosotros eso es...poco tiempo considerando todos los milenios que hemos vivido _–_Dijiste tristemente, y esta vez sin tomar en cuenta a los demás vampiros pura sangre.

Narras tu/

¿Porque?, ¿Porque mi antecesor Dracula no me advirtió antes sobre esto? sobre el montón de hombres (además de Joakim) sangre pura que no conozco... aunque dejando eso de lado... Barnabas...no sabía que Barnabas era un engendro de una bruja...

Barnabas...¿como es que el sin saber lo que soy pareciera que me quisiera mas que ese montón sangres puras?

Fin de tu narración/

Ya te encontrabas cerca de la mansión pero habías fallado, no habías logrado obtener la sangre que tanto necesitabas, te sentías débil, como una humana insignificante, pero como claro esta que no eres una humana sino una vampiro, te sentías peor que eso, simplemente por tu gran ego.

En cuanto llegaste a tu habitación, comenzaste a acomodarla debido al desorden que había allí, "ALEJATE" observaste de nuevo el gran mensaje cubierto de sangre, ese olor, aunque ya la sangre estaba seca tenias necesidad de probarla pero era un fruto prohibido, si llegabas a tomar un poco de esa sangre, seguramente "morirías". Bueno en realidad no, solo sentirías un dolor tan grande que desearías morir.

Comenzaste a limpiarla hasta dejar la pared totalmente limpia y la habitación totalmente organizada, pero te sentías mareada, empezabas a sentir una fiebre muy alta, pero ya era de día, habías pasado demasiado tiempo arreglando tu habitación, tanto, que ya era la hora de comer en la mansión Collins, tomaste una ducha rápida antes de vestirte y bajar a la sala para comer.

-_(tu apodo) -Corría David hacia ti- amaneciste bien?

-No tan bien como tu -le sonreíste cálidamente mientras le tocabas la mejilla, definitivamente ese niño le daba vida a tu muerte, dada la redundancia.

-Pero estas algo caliente _(tu apodo) -Dijo algo preocupante.

-Eso es porque estoy muy feliz de verte -Dijiste dulcemente.

-Así que es eso -sonrió- vayamos a comer -Dijo mientras te tomaba de la mano para llevarte a donde estaban los demás Collins o eso parecía, en cuanto miraste bien te diste cuenta de que Josette no estaba allí, aunque Barnabas se notaba angustiado, preocupado.

-Buenos días -saludaste enérgicamente a pesar de que te sentías terriblemente mal. Barnabas sonrió al ver que por fin habías llegado, pero en cuanto iba a hablarte Carolyn llamo tu atención.

-Oye _(tu apodo) que opinas de este vestido -pregunto señalándote un vestido de una revista.

-Hey, pero ese vestido es... -lo observaste detalladamente- genial, me encanta ¿sabes donde lo venden? -preguntaste interesada.

-California -Dijo observándote con ojos brillosos.

-Ni lo sueñes -sonreíste- no iremos a california solo por un vestido.

-Vamos, en Collinsport hace falta un poco de emoción -Dijo fastidiada.

-Pues ve a una fiesta -reíste.

-De hecho -interrumpió Barnabas capturando tu interés- deberíamos hacer una fiesta nuevamente...

-¿una fiesta? -preguntaste.

-Barnabas hace muy buenas fiestas -Dijo David incorporándose a la conversación.

-Oh eso me gustaría verlo -Dijiste riendo a lo que el correspondió de igual forma.

-Claro, my...lady -Dijo mientras buscaba el termino perfecto por el cual llamarte.

-sonreíste- por cierto ¿Donde están Josette y Elizabeth? -preguntaste intentando no sonrojarte.

-tuvieron un percance -comento Barnabas.

-Viajaron a Nueva York, por cosas de negocios -culmino Carolyn indiferente.

=Barnabas no fue porque tenía negocios aquí -Dijo David.

-Gracias por aclararlos David -Dijo un muy agradecido Barnabas.

-Y pues...emmm... ¿y la comida? -culminaste por preguntar.

-La señora tomo tiempo libre y pues... estábamos meditando si pedir pizza o hamburguesas -Comento Carolyn.

-¿Que? -Te sorprendiste- ¿es que ninguno sabe cocinar? -preguntaste.

-Lamento decirle que no...lady -Dijo Barnabas.

-Pues bien, vayamos al pueblo y compremos algo -Dijiste levantándote de tu asiento animadamente.

-Parece divertido -Dijo David sonriendo. A lo que Carolyn y Barnabas bufaron.

-Creo que eso no es para mi -Dijo Barnabas.

-De acuerdo, por tu parte lo comprendo pero entonces David y yo iremos de compras -miraste a Carolyn pícaramente- te unes a la diversión momentánea de Collinsport?

-De acuerdo, pero visitaremos alguna tienda de moda -Dijo negociando.

_–_Por mi esta bien-Dijiste algo resignada. Barnabas te miro sonriente.

-Vayan a cambiarse y colóquense una ropa digna de un Collins o digna de la realeza -Dijiste animándolos y ellos increíblemente salieron corriendo a sus cuartos para prepararse- siguen siendo niños de todas formas -reíste.

-De hecho, dime... ¿cuanto dinero requieres? -pregunto.

-¿Dinero? -preguntaste sorprendida.

-Si, para las compras...

-Oh, nada en realidad...la cena de hoy va por mi cuenta -sonreíste.

-Y...cambiando de tema, my lady... ¿A que se refería con lo que me dijo la noche de ayer? -Pregunto Barnabas algo confuso.


	7. Capitulo 06

Capitulo 06

-Emmm...Ehhh -comenzaste a tartamudear- de... ¿de que hablas?

-Sabes... -se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia ti- eso que dijiste sobre los "vampiros", "brujas"...Sobre Mefistopheles...me dejo pensativo...

-Si bueno, yo diría que muchas personas deberían pensar ¿así?

-¿A que se refiere?

-Sobre los demonios ya sabes... hay tantas cosas en este mundo que... -te comenzabas a sonrojar pero no por la fiebre.

-_ (tu nombre) -te tomo del rostro- ¿Quien eres? -Dijo mirándote cariñosamente- Desde que llegaste no entiendo por qué...pero... me haces sentir mucho mas vivo de lo normal... _ (tu nombre) definitivamente tienes un nombre muy hermoso, my lady...

-Barnabas...yo...yo -te sonrojaste- solo soy _ (tu apodo) solo una persona... -"él es el único...que no piensa en mi sangre...el único" pensaste.

-Sonrió- Quizás sea por eso... - Cada uno se veía a los ojos tiernamente y se iban acercando poco a poco el uno al otro.

-Ya estamos listos -escuchaste decir a David, por lo que Barnabas y tu reaccionaron y se alejaron dejando un considerable espacio entre ustedes.

-Que...Que bien David -sonreíste- y Carolyn?

-Ella esta esperándonos afuera -Dijo inocente.

-De acuerdo, entonces vámonos -sonreíste- adiós Barnabas

-Adiós, my lady -Dijo despidiéndose con un gesto con las manos.

Carolyn, David y tu entraron en tu auto y de camino cantaban distintas canciones de moda o por lo menos lo hacían Carolyn y tu, ya que David se sentía indiferente con ustedes dos.

-Oye, _ (tu apodo) que opinas sobre Barnabas? -pregunto Carolyn indiferente.

-te sonrojaste- Pues es un gran hombre, se ve que es honesto -comenzabas a pensar mas en Barnabas- luchador, además que ama mucho a su familia... -sonreíste.

-David sonrió- Si, él siempre nos ha querido...

-Carolyn bufo- Si, pero aun así es anticuado...

-los tres rieron, duraron dos horas de compras, compraron comida como para tres días, además también compraron Carolyn y tu muchos vestidos y ropa de moda y David tampoco se quedo atrás y compro también algunas ropas y zapatos...Aunque sin que ninguno de los chicos se dieran cuenta compraste algo para Barnabas, un hermoso collar, uno que se parecía mucho a uno que tu usabas casi siempre, quizás por eso lo compraste, para que Barnabas tuviera algo "tuyo" en cuanto llegaron nuevamente a la mansión se dirigieron inmediatamente a la cocina, excepto Carolyn que ella llevaría todas las ropas a cada habitación.

-David, que comida quieres que hagamos? -preguntaste.

-Pizza! -Dijo entusiasmado.

-mmmm, no... La idea era hacer algo "especial"...haremos una pasta a la _ (tu nombre) -Dijiste optimista.

Comenzaste a hacer una lasaña, tardaste aproximadamente 30 minutos preparándolo y ahora iba directo al horno.

–¡Chicos! ¿pueden bajar? –Gritaste con mucho entusiasmo además comenzabas a sentirte mejor, en la lejanía escuchaste un "¡Sí!" por parte de David que bajaba apresurado las escaleras hasta que llego a ti.

–¿Ya está lista la comida? –Dijo evidentemente con apetito.

–Aún no, pero me gustaría que tú y Carolyn pusieran la mesa –Dijiste sonriente.

–De acuerdo, iré a buscar a Carolyn –Dijo a punto de correr nuevamente.

–Espera David, ¿sabes donde está Barnabas? –preguntaste antes de que él se retirara.

–¡Esta en su recamara! –Gritó mientras corría.

Perfecto, no faltaba más…tendrías que buscarlo en SU recamara ahora el tablero del juego vendría siendo así:

Barnabas – 01 punto.

(Tú nombre) – 00 Equipo perdedor.

Subiste hasta su habitación y tocaste tres veces, pero no había reacción de Barnabas así que decidiste entrar con cuidado y ahí estaba él, acostado en su ataúd, reíste por lo bajo.

–"Un vampiro es un muerto de todas formas…" –pensaste– Mejor te dejo descanzar –culminaste y dejaste a un tranquilo Barnabas descanzar. Te dirigiste al gran jardín de la mansión ya que querías respirar aire fresco.

–¿Estás disfrutando? –Escuchaste preguntar a una voz muy peculiar.

–¿Qué quieres Aaron? –preguntaste molesta.

–Solo hablar contigo… –Dijo seductoramente.

–¿Sobre que? –preguntaste.

–Mmmm, pues de cualquier cosa… –Dijo sonriendo, está vez inocentemente.

–Bien, pues déjame decirte que puedes irte por donde viniste –Dijiste viéndolo a los ojos muy seria.

–Eres una gran chica…y difícil de convencer por lo que veo –sonrío.

–¿y que si soy difícil o no?

–Pues… que me gustan las chicas difíciles –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a tu cuerpo.

–reíste ironicamente– Tristemente para ti…cuando me pongo difícil es porque no me interesa esa persona –le guiñaste el ojo, te levantaste y entraste de nuevo a la casa dejando a Aaron fuera.

–Es que acaso… ¿¡Te enamoraste de ese engendro Collins!? –Escuchaste gritar desde fuera a Aaron.

–"¿Yo?...¿Enamorada de Barnabas? Imposible" –pensaste– Eso no te incumbe –Dijiste intentando finalizar la platica.

–Sí, sí que me incumbe –Dijo Aaron apareciendo frente a ti.

–Odio eso –Dijiste molesta.

– ¿Qué odias? –Dijo con voz comprensiva.

–Odio ese poder de aparecer y desaparecer… –Bufaste molesta.

–sonrio honestamente– ¡tienes razón! Siempre es molesto cuando uno mismo no lo utiliza… A mi eso siempre me ha molestado igual –reía sin parar.

–reiste– sabes… si dejas tu ego de lado puedes ser una gran persona –Dijiste honestamente.

–Puede que sea así… pero, no haz sentido ese deje de grandeza cuando usas tu ego en todo –Dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos.

–Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que lo use todo el tiempo, además, con tus siglos como vampiro y seguramente conquistador de chicas te habrás dado cuenta que eso no funciona –reíste.

–Sí, con las chicas difíciles siempre es así –Dijo reflexionando– pero… es difícil dejar todos esos milenios de ego que he tenido…

–Jajajajaja ¡puede que tengas razón!

–Sabes… tu sonrisa es muy linda –Dijo tomando tu rostro con sus manos y viéndote fijamente a los ojos– y tus labios son tan suaves que sería capaz de besarte ahora mismo…

–Gracias pero…no gracias –Dijiste separándolo de ti– lo siento, pero hoy soy responsable de una comida especial y privada así que… Bye Bye –Él sonrío.

–No hay problema, my lady… –Dijo Barnabas incluyéndose a la conversación– yo supongo que debe haber suficiente comida como para un invitado tan especial para usted… –Miraste con ojos abiertos a Barnabas – "¿Habrá visto todo?" –te preguntaste a ti misma.

–No hay problema, señor –Dijo Aarón con una sonrisa– solo que la hermosa señorita no desea mi presencia así que… tristemente no soy un invitado tan especial…por lo menos no aún, así que me retiro –Finalizó con una sonrisa pero también con una mirada de odio hacia Barnabas, se dirigió como una persona normal hacia la puerta– Adiós –Dijo despidiéndose hacia ti con un guiño.

–Por fin se fue –Dijiste molesta.

–La noto algo molesta… –Dijo Barnabas acercándose a ti.

–Oh sí, claro que estoy molesta y más con ese sujeto…

–De hecho, pero seguro es alguien importante para usted ¿no? –Dijo con un deje de molestia.

–"¿está celoso?" –te preguntaste para tus adentros– Oh, claro que no… para mi está familia es muchísimo más importante –sonreíste viéndolo a los ojos.

–De hecho –sonrío– Sabe, me gustaría probar esa apetitosa comida preparada por sus manos –Dijo sonriendo complacido.

–Por Mefistopheles! La comida –Dijiste antes de correr rápidamente hacia el horno y apagarlo– ¡la comida está lista! –Dijiste antes de observar a Barnabas el cual estaba tras de ti.

–¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? –Dijo sonriente, pero a ti te parecio muy tentador.

–"Claro, podrías quitarte toda la ropa y darme una apasionada tarde" –Pensaste– Claro, empiece a tratarme de "tu" y no de "usted" esa ya seria una gran ayuda –reíste.

–Esta bien… aunque para mi eso es un poco difícil… –Dijo pensativo.

– ¿porque? –Dijiste riendo– ¡Es muy fácil!

–No, es muy difícil –Dijo viéndote a los ojos– Porque usted…disculpa…tu, me lo haces difícil…

–¿yo? –dijiste atónita.

–Sí… –Culminó Barnabas.

–Ya estamos aquí –Escuchaste decir a David sentándose en la mesa.

–Tonto… –Dijo Carolyn.

–Ya… ya… Hoy comeremos lasaña –Dijiste alegre.


	8. Capitulo 07

–The Dark Hunter

Ya ha pasado un día desde que no veías a ningún vampiro y en eso se incluía Barnabas, y según Carolyn, Josette y Elizabeth llegarían en pocos días aproximadamente otros cuatro días.

–Barnabas… –Dijiste recostada en tu cama.

–Él no está aquí –Escuchaste a alguien decir desde tu ventana.

–¿Qué haces aquí Lestat De Lioncourt? –Dijiste desafiante.

–En realidad… nada… –sonrío– solo quería dejar algo en claro…

–¿Y…?

–Deberías dejar de hacerte la difícil… –Dijo seriamente.

–¿Por qué debería? –Dijiste viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo.

–Simplemente porque si sigues así, harás que poco a poco todos nosotros no nos demos por vencidos… verás te digo esto, porque Aarón se está volviendo loco por ti… pero lastimándolo mucho, no es por tus ovarios… –Dijo aún muy serio.

–Y tu como buen vampiro que eres crees que eso es… ¿injusto? –Dijiste sarcásticamente.

–No, solo digo que si te gusta verdaderamente Barnabas Collins deberías…

–Espera… ¿Que? –Lo interrumpiste.

–Se nota claramente que te atrae ese engendro, aunque lo niegues… –Dijo Lestat seguro de sí.

–Te sonrojaste– y yo les insisto que ese no es su problema –Dijiste molesta.

–Lo comprendo… –Dijo honesto mientras se sentaba junto a ti en tu cama.

–¿Lo comprendes? –Dijiste sorprendida.

–Sí, realmente yo no estoy aquí por tus ovarios… ni mucho menos por coito… simplemente quiero ser un humilde observador –sonrió– Ya que tenía curiosidad de como era la niña preferida de Vlad…

–sonreíste– no hables de Vlad como si lo conocieras de siempre –Dijiste amenazante.

–Tienes razón increíblemente, tú y Smith son los únicos que conocieron a Vlad… –Dijo pensativo.

–¿Smith lo conocía? –preguntaste atónita.

–Así es… en fin, no vine a hablar de eso…

–¿a no? Yo había entendido que sí… –Dijiste sarcástica.

–No, en fin… solo quería darte esto antes de irme a Inglaterra de nuevo –sonrío sacando una pequeña caja– No lo abras hasta que me allá ido…

–¿Por qué? –Preguntaste tomando la caja.

–De hecho, ábrela cuando desees es un presente de mi, Lestat De Lioncourt para ti _ (tu nombre)… –Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana– Ah, y si deseas un hijo mío, lo siento pero no estoy disponible para ataduras –Sonrió seductoramente antes de retirarse.

–sonreíste– Que tonto… –abriste aquella caja tan misteriosa, y sorprendentemente tenía un collar, hermoso, sí, pero que te traía recuerdos muy muy lejanos.

Aquella joya, tenía una imagen tuya antes de conocer a Vlad, eras tan distinta…tan ingenua. Guardaste la joya nuevamente en su caja y la guardaste en un cajón.

–Bien, pues que comience un nuevo día… –sonreíste levantándote de tu cama para alistarte y bajar a la sala de la mansión Collins.

–Lady, ya ha despertado –Dijo Barnabas contento de verte.

–Barnabas, se dice: "¡Oh, ya despertaste!" –Dijiste dramatizando.

–Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro a hablarle…a hablarte de "tu" –Dijo rectificando.

–No te preocupes –sonreíste– ¿Carolyn y David? –preguntaste.

–Salieron al pueblo… dijeron que querían comprar algunas cosas…

–¿Y fueron ellos solos? –preguntaste algo asustada.

–No, Loomis los acompaña… –sonrió– no debes preocuparte…

–sonreíste– tienes razón… de todas formas, no soy su madre –Dijiste nostálgica.

Mientras tanto en Collinsport con Carolyn, David y Loomis/

–¿Por qué no le dijimos a _ (tu apodo) que nos acompañara? –pregunto David a Carolyn.

–A ver… como te explico que ellos deben estar solos por lo menos un rato… –Dijo Carolyn.

–¿Por qué? –pregunto David extrañado.

–Dime… ¿aun te acuerdas de Angelique?

–Sí –Dijo David mientras ascendía con la cabeza.

–Pues aunque no lo creas… su maldición sigue vigente y al parecer a Barnabas no le corresponde estar con Josette… –Concluyo Carolyn.

–Entonces… ¿Barnabas debe estar con _ (tu apodo)? –preguntó David Atonito.

–Niños, disculpen que me meta, pero es más que obvio que desde que _ (tu apodo) está en la mansión el amo Barnabas no muestra el mismo interés por Josette –Finalizó Loomis.

En la mansión Collins/

–Barnabas ¿Qué haces? –reías sin parar.

–Es un truco de magia, que me enseñaron hace mucho…descuida no tengo ningún pacto con Mefistopheles –Dijo riendo.

–Jajajajaja ¿pero que intentas sacar de ese sombrero? –seguías riendo.

–Se supone que una flor, pero este estúpido sombrero no ayuda mucho –Reía mientras forcejeaba con el sombrero.

–Esto se hace así Barnabas presta atención –Dijiste tomando el sombrero y sacando una caja del sombrero– ¡ves y así se hace! –Dijiste riéndote aún más.

–Pero… eso no es una flor… –Dijo pensativo– Por Mefistopheles es un trampa –Dijo riendo y abalanzándose encima de ti– Eres una enviada de Mefistopheles –Dijo riendo.

–Como osas llamar así a una bella dama –Dijiste dramatizando sin contener la risa.

–Pues déjeme mostraros mi gran arrepentimiento siendo un humilde siervo –Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

–Tonto –reíste– no hace falta ya tengo demasiados sirvientes señor Collins –Dijiste indiferente mientras sobreactuabas.

–Pues entonces déjeme decirle que es una gran dama –dijo besando tu mano, sintiendo ambos un cosquilleo.

–Está bien… pero tenga un regalo para que no se arrepienta de lo antes dicho –Dijiste sonrojada entregándole la caja.

–En serio… ¿Es para mi? –Pregunto atónito.

–De hecho –Dijiste imitándolo a lo que los dos rieron.

Barnabas abrió la caja y allí estaba, un collar, el collar que no le lograste entregar aquel día de lasaña.

–¿A que se debe este presente? –Pregunto feliz Barnabas.

–Digamos que es un "Gracias por todo" –sonreíste.

–Nadie me había obsequiado algo así antes, yo debería decirte "Gracias" –Dijo tiernamente, tu en un impulso lo abrazaste fuertemente sin querer separarte de él.

–No te preocupes –Dijiste intentando no tartamudear.

Escuchaste aplausos tras de ti.

–Felicidades, _(tu nombre) –Dijo Stanley– ¿Se están divirtiendo? –pregunto indiferente y molesto.

–Estábamos mejor sin ti –Dijiste amenazante.

–Disculpe, sir. Pero ¿Quién lo autorizo de entrar a mi mansión? –inquirió Barnabas una aptitud desafiante.

–Yo hago lo que me place, Barnabas Collins… –Dijo indiferente ante el desafío.

–¿Por qué tú y los demás no se marchan y me dejan en paz? –Preguntaste molesta, Barnabas te observo extraño.

–Porque TÚ estás aquí… –Dijo directamente.

–Suspiraste– ya les dije que me dejaran en paz ¿no lo entienden? –preguntaste.

–De hecho el que lo comprendió, de cierto modo, fue Lestat… aunque realmente él es un cobarde –río irónicamente antes de desaparecer de la mansión.

Barnabas y tú se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

–Lo siento, Barnabas… –Dijiste con voz quebradiza.

–¿Por qué?

–Yo… en realidad soy una vampiro sangre pura –Dijiste observándolo directamente a los ojos.


	9. Capitulo 08

The Dark Hunter.

–¿Eres una…que? –me preguntó Barnabas con un deje de molestia o quizás preocupación.

–Una… vampiro… –Dijiste tartamudeando, está vez sin siquiera poder mirarlo a los ojos, sentías una rabia inmensa pero contigo misma por no haberle contado antes– Lo siento, Barnabas…yo…

–¿Por qué no lo comentaste antes? –Pregunto aun molesto.

–Porque… no sabia que… –Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos fijamente– En serio, lo siento muchísimo… –Fue lo único que alcanzaste a decir antes de que Barnabas te abrazara.

–No te preocupes…todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo –Dijo mientras te abrazaba cálidamente, comenzaste a llorar.

–¿Por qué Barnabas? ¿Por qué? –Preguntaste llorando desconsoladamente– ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo, a pesar de saber lo… lo que soy? –le preguntaste, está vez viéndolo a los ojos con una mirada seria pero llorosa.

–No lo sé… créeme que me encantaría saberlo tanto como tú –se acercaron hasta quedar muy cerca uno de otro– pero… no sé… que es lo que sucede… –Dijo antes de que los dos se unieran en un cálido y profundo beso.

En algún lugar de Collinsport/

–Tenemos que hacer algo –Decía Stanley algo desesperado y enojado. A tal punto de parecer un psicópata.

–Sabes muy bien que la violencia no es digno–Dijo Aarón.

–Somos los únicos, escucha bien… ¡LOS ÚNICOS! Que realmente merecemos el tener un hijo de esa mujer –Dijo Stanley muy molesto.

–Lo sé, pero de nada sirve impacientarnos –Dijo Aarón totalmente tranquilo.

–Impaciencia –Dijo– ¡IMPACIENCIA! –Grito empujando un montón de botellas de una mesa– ¿Sabes que impaciencia? –Dijo mirando con ojos llenos de dolor y furia a Aarón.

–No, no lo sé. Ni me interesa saberlo… –Dijo levantándose para tomar una cerveza del refrigerador.

–Río sarcásticamente– De acuerdo, no te daré la historia de una vida… pero, sabes… si tomamos en cuenta que el "celo" dura cinco…cinco años y un embarazo tarda –sonrió– solo 12 meses… tú y yo podríamos salir ganadores…

–¿Hablas de secuestrarla? –Preguntó Aarón mientras tomaba cerveza.

–Podría ser… de todas formas nadie ganaría la lucha contra ese Collins, son tan idiotas… si ellos siguen así solo conseguirán tener un Dhampir…solo un engendro más –Bufo molesto.

–Aarón sonrió– De acuerdo… ¿cuándo lo haremos? –preguntó decidido.

–En unos días –rio– dejémosles unos días felices… aunque no durarán mucho –los dos rieron.

En la mansión Collins/

Barnabas te miró fijamente y tú a él.

–Esto no puede ser… –Dijiste finalizando y corriendo con todas tus fuerzas a tu habitación dejando a Barnabas solo.

En cuanto llegaste a tu habitación la cerraste con llave, esto no puede ser Barnabas y yo no… no debemos, él está enamorado de Josette y yo soy una cazadora de engendros…como…como él… esto no debería ser así… no…

Tomaste tus maletas y metiste toda la ropa… tú cabeza daba mil y un vueltas, sin cesar…

1457… Un hermoso bosque, con árboles, quizás pinos, muy altos con troncos gruesos y fuertes, pero en época invernal, así que todo está blanco, blanco, la nieve en todos lados y se nian con la neblina y danzaban como dos amantes.

–¿Qué haces aquí, joven? –Dijo un hombre…el enviado de Dios.

No hay fuerzas, no las hay ni para hablar, los rumanos…están por llenar esa blanca nieve de un gran rojo sangre.

–¿Dónde está Vlad? –Dijo la chica de un hermoso vestido de la época, desgarrado. ( . ) ¡Ah, espera! Eres tu _ (tu nombre).

–Él está en el castillo… ¿Qué desea de él? –preguntó el general, capitán, o lo que quiera que fuera.

–Solo…llévame con él… debo darle un mensaje urgente… –Dijiste sofocada.

Un castillo hermoso sin duda. Digno de Vlad "tepes".

–Espera aquí–Dijo el soldado antes de dirigirse a alguien que estaba de espaldas y susurraba.

Está aquí…señor Dijo quizás pensando que tú nos escuchabas tal conversación.

–Acércate, jovencita y tú vete de aquí –Dijo señalando a aquel hombre. Te acercaste él con pasos firmes y decididos.

–Mi nombre es …

–Sé quién eres… –te interrumpió– eres hija de un Húngaro con un Búlgaro… algo muy difícil de ver… además de vivir aquí en Rumania, una espía quizá –Dijo amenazante.

–No he venido a espiar, Sir. Vlad… –Dijiste– He venido a avisarle que un gran ejercito viene hacia aquí, con el propósito de matarlo…

–Y tú gentilmente viniste a ofrecerme un ataúd? –pregunto indiferente.

–le ofrezco una oportunidad –Dijiste– muy cerca de aquí hay una casa, muy humilde y…

–No, estoy bien aquí…enviare a mis tropas –se levantó de su asiento– y tú eres una enviada de ellos cierto?

–Lo soy –bajaste la mirada– podéis matarme si queréis pero mi pueblo necesita que esta guerra acabe de una buena vez…

–Lo hará para ti –se cortó las venas y dejo que la sangre callera en una copa– bebe esto…

–¿Qué? ¡No! –Dijiste exasperada– eso es magia ocultista o…

–No me compares con brujas…eso es blasfemia…¡ahora tómala y vete!

–¿Por qué debería tomarla?

–Esta época no es la indicada para ti… 1972, esa será tu época…

–¿Por qué?...

–¡Solo tómala! –Gritó, te asustaste tanto a tal reacción que tomaste de aquella sangre, comenzaste a sentir mareos, hasta vomitaste…moriste.

–_(tu nombre) Disculpa no debí haber hecho eso, no debí besarte lady…yo –Decía Barnabas detrás de tu puerta.

–Fue tepes… él ¿sabía todo? –Te dijiste asombrada– ¿él quería que estuviera con Barnabas? –sonreíste.


	10. Capitulo 09

–¡Barnabas! –Gritaste feliz, abriste la puerta a tope y viste algo que quizás no debiste ver. Y en ese instante la rabia se apodero de ti… Josette besaba a Barnabas con mucha pasión, volviste de nuevo a tu habitación tomaste tus cosas y fuiste decidida a un hotel de Collinsport pero solo sería por hoy, debías relajar la mente… ¿Por qué debía Josette volver justo este día?

Correr...solo quería correr y desahogar esas penas que me comían por dentro. Ironía. Era irónico ya no era yo la cazadora ahora solo era presa, presa de aquellos recuerdos...de aquel hermoso beso en el que sumergí todas esas penas.

Barnabas, mi hermoso Barnabas no lo culpo de todo lo que estoy sufriendo ahora, me culpo a mi por ilusionarme y estúpido ¡Vlad! ilusionarme así... para que querría yo estar aquí ahora, en esta época 1972 solo para sufrir, no, no quiero sufrir así.

Nunca antes había sentido lo que siento ahora, por amor, pero mi amor no es correspondido -sonreí- que suerte tiene Josette, en ser la amada de Barnabas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -me pregunto una voz muy sensible, delicada y con voz de tenor. Gire y mire de donde provenía aquella voz.

-Oh, sí. Estoy bien... -Dije algo apagada.

-No parece, pero si quieres cambiemos de tema... no quiero que empieces a llorar -Dijo en tono de broma.

-De acuerdo -sonreí- ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Mmmm... Primero presentémonos bien -sonrió y tomo porte de caballero medieval- Soy Thomas Smith, me encantaría decir cuántos años tengo pero... eso no ayudaría mucho -los dos reímos a carcajadas- veamos...me gusta el mar, adoro el mar... la música... muchas cosas en realidad -rio nostálgico- pero, es aburrido hablar solo de mí, cuéntame de ti…

-Bien pues antes que nada, si vienes por mi vulgarmente hablado y mal llamado "celo", nadie lo tendrá -le guiñe el ojo y el sonrió- pero...soy _(tu nombre) _(tu apellido) quizás tampoco interese mucho mi edad -reíste- Emmm, me gusta... me gusta -entristeciste un poco, recuerdos...Barnabas, ¿porque te has vuelto el dueño de mi mente?- quizás mi pasatiempo sea cazar vampiros pero con los años he aprendido a ser tantas cosas que ya no se contar -reíste- y dime... que interés pueden tener tú y los otros vampiros por tener un hijo?... De todas formas todos estamos muertos, bueno, somos como muertos vivientes...

-Yo... pues, digamos que tras todos estos siglos...milenios, he visto miles de familias vivir y morir, ver a madres y padres sufriendo por la muerte de algún hijo y aunque yo no quiero experimentar la perdida sé que no la tendría ya que seriamos vampiros, de todas formas... no sé si los demás piensan eso pero... es una oportunidad, pero tampoco quiero que sea una obligación -Dijo pensativo- tú debes elegir lo que quieres -sonrió.

-Él tiene razón -Dijo aquel asiático incorporándose a la conversación- tu eres la dueña de ti misma de todas formas -sonrió nostálgico.

-¿A qué se debe tan gratas visitas exactamente? -reíste y ellos sonrieron contigo.

-Yo vine porque...emmmm...solo quería verte -Dijo Thomas.

-Yo... -tartamudeaba- solo vine a despedirme -dijo Cho- vuelvo a Corea del Sur esta tarde -sonrió nostálgico, como si realmente no quisiera irse.

-Y... ¿deseas irte? -pregunte- digo... es que, no se te ve feliz o ansioso por irte...

-Pero debo irme -esta vez sonrió- Debo ir a resolver un negocio...

-Ya veo, de todas formas todos son hombres de negocios -reí- ¡déjenme decirles que son los mejores vampiros que he conocido! - Dije feliz abrazándolos.

-¿Los mejores? -pregunto Thomas correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Si -Dije- Los otros son unos interesados pero yo a ustedes los consideraría unos grandes amigos...

-Amigos -susurro con dolor Cho- Bien pues debo irme -sonrió tomo mi mano y deposito en ella un suave beso antes de irse.

-Te espera un gran futuro Cho -sonreí e hice gestos con la mano como un: Adiós, no te olvidare Así era... no lo olvidaría de entre todos seguramente él es el que me agradaba mucho más, aunque Thomas -sonreí- el seguro para muchas chicas seria el chico perfecto.

-Dime... ¿quieres comer algo? -me pregunto sonriente, su sonrisa sí que cautivaría a cualquiera.

-De acuerdo, no estaría mal...de todas formas el mundo nos sorprende y nos agrada cada día mas -sonrió a carcajadas.

-¿Te estas escuchando? -seguía riendo- no hay restaurantes de sangre... bueno, a menos que consideres a los bancos de sangre restaurantes o pienses que la salsa de tomate y la salsa agri dulce son sangre y te deleites con ella -Lo mire conteniendo la gracia del asunto, lo golpee suavemente en el hombro- Auch, ¡qué fuerte eres! -Dijo haciéndome reír mucho más.

-Me encantaría robarte toda la sangre con mis golpes-Dije con tez de victoria.

-Pues hazlo-Dijo seductoramente.

-Ni lo sueñes -sonreí- bien, pues ¿qué tal si simplemente caminamos un rato por Collinsport?

-De acuerdo, pero... solo por curiosidad -Dijo pensativo seguro pregunta sobre Barnabas- cuantos días llevas sin tomar sangre -me pregunto preocupado.

-No te preocupes por eso -sonreí.

-Debo hacerlo -Dijo mirándome tiernamente a los ojos, sin duda, cualquier mujer caería a sus pies.

-Llevo aproximadamente unos 9 días, desde antes de que llegara aquí -Dije- a Collinsport.

-Ten, toma de aquí... -Dijo Thomas- y recupérate... -Coloco su muñeca enfrente de mí, sentía el olor a sangre, mi ansiedad por tomar sangre fue tal que no dude, no habían dudas en mí, acerque su muñeca a mis gráciles colmillos y deje que su sangre corriera en mí, sentí como algunas gotas de sangre rodaron de mi boca al suelo.

Aunque esto era un error, al tomar la sangre de otro vampiro Vampiros tomando su sangre aunque se sacia la sed, también tu mente toma recuerdos del otro El será yo, y yo seré el.

A Thomas al parecer le extasiaba sentir mis colmillos en sus muñecas, o quizás le molestaban, aun así no me dijo nada hasta que termine.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? -me pregunto mientras tomaba una cura de esas para heridas pequeñas de su billetera, me limpie la boca y le quite la cura de sus manos y con total delicadeza se la coloque en la muñeca, sin verlo a los ojos.

-Ya estoy mejor -Dije- pero no debimos hacer esto... sabes lo que significa...

-Que somos uno -Dijo mirándome- no del modo en que cualquiera quisiera pero no me molesta compartir mi vida, si es contigo -sonrió.

Mientras en la mansión de los Collins/

Bus que y busque. _ (tu nombre), ella ya no estaba en la mansión. Mientras Josette solo decía mi nombre y clamaba mi presencia junto a la suya Barnabas. Barnabas! Oía exclamar a Josette, a pesar de su regreso, el regreso de mi amada, no olvidaba aquel perfecto beso entre... _(tu apodo) hasta su apodo le queda bien, pero prefiero su nombre, _(tu nombre) suena tan bien cada una de las silabas en ese hermoso y único nombre...pero ya ella no estaba, solo sentía esas profundas ganas de llorar o de morir, casi igual de cuando perdí a Josette, pero esto es peor.

-Sabes donde esta Barnabas? -Pregunto Josette a Carolyn.

-En el estudio...solo... -Dijo Carolyn- No creo que necesite compañía -Dijo con ese tono respectivo de ella.

-Gracias...

Josette toca y toca a mi puerta, pero yo...yo...Barnabas Collins...solo pienso en ella...

-Así es la vida, Barnabas -Escuche decir a una mujer desconocida tras de mí.

-¿Quién eres? -Pregunte- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ah! que modales los míos -sonrió- me llamo Christine y estoy aquí para hablar contigo -Dijo seria.

-Sobre que -Dije molesto No estoy para visitas de extraños.

-Oh Barnabas tu conociste bien a una pariente mía -dijo guiñando el ojo como si leyera mis pensamientos más remotos- Y eso es lo que hago, querido, justo ahora leo tus pensamientos... y sé que estás pensando en ELLA...

-No sé de qué hablas -Dije.

-Lo sabes muy bien, dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla delante de mi- soy una bruja, pariente lejana ohhh, muy lejana... de Angelique.

-Tu eres otra bruja -Dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento amenazante.

-Tú no eres amenazante para mí, Barnabas -Dijo con su aliento putrefacto- Que crueles pensamientos para conmigo, Barnabas -sonrió- pero la que verdaderamente me aterra es _(tu nombre) ella sí que da miedo, sobre todo enojada -sonrió nuevamente- pues bien hablemos desde el inicio de todo, ¿has oído hablar de Vlad "tepes"? -me pregunto.

-No muchas cosas...solo que era el enviado del diablo o de la cruzada del dragón en honor a...Dios -Dije con dificultad.

-_(tu apodo) lo conoció... él es algo así como, su abuelo y por él ella es lo que es ahora, un vampiro pura sangre -Dijo muy seria.

-No entiendo el curso de esta conversación, lady-Dije- ¿a dónde quiere llegar?

-Pues... quería explicarle porque vino ese vampiro hoy -Dijo molesta- ese engreído de Stanley...Oh a él sí que lo odio, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mis planes para matarlo... vine porque _(tu apodo) es la raíz de todo esto... Ella es una vampiro sangre pura, como ya dije, pero este es un año muy especial y los siguiente cinco o seis años seguirán igual porque ella está en la edad para procrear –Dijo Christine, _(tu nombre) Ella podría ser madre, un vampiro, mi _(tu nombre)- Y al parecer tu nunca supiste ni te mostraste interesado en ello, ya que no lo sabias, ella se veía o mejor dicho, la sentía feliz contigo, pareciera que estuviera viva -Dijo.

-Eso también lo sentí yo, cuando... -Dije entristecido nos besamos, fue corto, pero único.

-Se besaron... ¿no es así? -me pregunto a lo que yo asentí.


	11. Capitulo 10

–The Dark hunter…

–¿A quién besaste, Barnabas? –Pregunto Josette entrando en la habitación– No me digas que… –Poso sus manos en la boca impidiéndose hablar– _(tu nombre) ella y tu –Antes de decir más salió corriendo del estudio de Barnabas.

–¡Josette! –Grito Barnabas, pero Christine lo tomo del brazo impidiéndole correr– ¡Suéltame! –Gritó intentando zafarse.

–No, lo siento pero…no hemos terminado de hablar –Dijo Christine muy seria.

–Hablaremos luego entonces –Dijo Barnabas forcejeando.

–No lo creo… _(tu nombre) va a tener un hijo, eso te lo puedo apostar… lo que no se sabrá es con quien ya dos han salido del juego… ahora quedan cinco, pero si TÚ –enfatizo– te unes ya serian seis aunque tu llevas ventaja… –sonrió– aun así, ten mucho cuidado de los vampiros… Si tu y tu amor no quieren caer, el mal deberán vencer –Dijo Christine en rima, mientras desaparecía con una sonrisa.

Al instante en que ella desapareció, Barnabas decidió correr a buscar a Josette, de algún modo, eso no debía terminar así ya que él le prometió amor eterno.

Lo siento… _(tu nombre) estoy muy confundido ahora…

Mientras en Collinsport/

–Entonces…en ese momento me vi rodeado de engendros, nunca me sentí tan débil –alardeaba Thomas mientras tú reías– pero adivina ¿Quién gano?

–seguro los engendros, porque estabas débil ¿no? –Dijiste provocándolo.

–No, yo era más fuerte que ellos de todas formas –Dijo guiñándote el ojo– Oye, ese no es Collins –Dijo señalando a Barnabas, que caminaba con una sombrilla evitando rayos de sol y buscando a algo o a alguien con la mirada.

–Tienes razón…es Barnabas –Dijiste sorprendida ¿Qué estará haciendo a plena luz del día en Collinsport? preguntaste para tus adentros– Sin duda debe buscar a Josette –Dijiste intentando no bajar la mirada ni ceder ante tus pensamientos, Thomas te miro sorprendido.

–¿No quieres ir tras él? –Te pregunto.

–No, él debe estar bien… –Dijiste algo triste– Pero debo volver a la mansión Collins –Dijiste riendo nostálgica.

–¿No que no querías volver? –Pregunto confuso.

–Sí, pero… no quiero dejar a esos niños, extrañamente son una luz a mi vida…por ello, debo volver –Dijiste sonriendo Así es, aunque Barnabas y yo no podamos tener nada no significa que deje solos a esos niños.

–Bien, pues… te acompaño –Dijo Thomas mientras te tomaba de la mano y caminaban hacia la mansión.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Collins/

Alguien tocaba la puerta de la mansión, mientras Carolyn contestaba "Estoy cerca…" cada vez que bajaba un escalón para dirigirse abrir la puerta ¿a quién se le ocurrió la idea de dejar a los sirvientes la tarde libre, oh Barnabas, cierto… lo golpeare en cuanto llegue pensaba Carolyn, hasta que abrió la puerta y no se esperaba quien seria.

–¿¡DONDE ESTA _(tu nombre)!? –Grito aquel hombre intentando entrar pero Carolyn le obstruía la entrada.

–Ella salió por un momento –Dijo Carolyn muy tranquila.

–Ah, sí, pues no lo creo… –Dijo él– es muy urgente…pequeña.

–Ah, si…pues lo siento VIEJO –enfatizo– pero ella no está aquí…

Esta chica es una rebelde… pensaba Alexander.

–Alexander –se escuchó decir tras él, en cuanto giro observo a _(tu apodo) y a Thomas.

–Vaya, vaya _(tu nombre) venía a hablar contigo pero al parecer no será necesario –Dijo Alexander sonriendo.

–¿Ah sí? –Dijiste– pues la verdad eso no te da el derecho de venir aquí, te recuerdo que esta no es mi casa…

–Pero es donde siempre estas –Dijo Alexander.

–¿A qué venias a hablar con _(tu nombre)? –pregunto Thomas mientras Carolyn aun escuchaba.

–Sobre lo del "celo" pero ya no es necesario… –Dijo Alexander– Ya que ya consiguió el vampiro ideal –Dijo mientras señalaba las manos de ambos ya que tú y Thomas seguían tomados de manos.

–Ah, disculpa –Dijeron Thomas y tu mientras soltaban ambos los agarres de sus manos.

–Pero ya que viniste hasta aquí me gustaría que me dijeras lo que venias a decir –Dijiste algo molesta.

–Pues lo diré, ya que veo que no te molesta la presencia de esa chica de allí –Dijo Alexander señalando a Carolyn.

–Carolyn, idiota –Dijo ella para luego entrar cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

–Bien así es mejor –Dijo Alexander– En realidad vine aquí porque iba a reprocharte el hecho de que fueras egoísta –Continuaba– ya que porque estar con ese estúpido engendro Barnabas en vez –No pudo continuar porque observo como te crecían poco a poco tus afilados colmillos y notaba como tu ira iba creciendo, a tal punto de exponerte así un vampiro, nunca debe sacar sus colmillos a la luz del día o si no, se volverá cenizas pensaba Alexander antes de que te acercaras poco a poco hacia el de forma amenazante.

–Estoy cansada de tipos como tú, engendro esto…engendro lo otro y ¿qué más da? –Decías sin darte cuenta que de tu espalda comenzaba a surgir un humo por el fuego que quería comenzar a salir– Todos… escucha bien TODOS –enfatizaste– somos vampiros, hijos de Vlad…hijos del propio demonio –Dijiste para luego volver tus colmillos a un tamaño normal y tranquilizarte– ahora si me disculpan, debo entrar… –Dijiste pero Alexander te tomo del brazo antes de que te marcharas.

–Quizás tengas razón con eso de engendros, pero… –Hablaba Alexander– volveré de nuevo a esta mansión y no por ti… es ridículo que me guste también un engendro… por cierto, cuídate –Dijo Alexander mientras desaparecía.

–Bien, yo también me voy –Dijo Thomas el cual también acabo por desaparecer. En cuanto entraste a la mansión notaste que Carolyn te veía con cierta curiosidad.

–Descuida, te explicare esto luego –Dijiste– A todo esto… ¿dónde está Josette, David y Miss Elizabeth? –preguntaste.

–David y yo somos los únicos que estamos aquí… –Dijo Carolyn muy calmada– por lo que puedes empezar a hablar conmigo…

–De acuerdo, es algo complicado…así que siéntate –Dijiste mientras al igual que ella tomabas asiento– Yo soy una vampiro sangre pura –Dijiste sin titubear– y… lo siento por decir esto pero, me gusta Barnabas –Dijiste admitiendo tu derrota ante todos.

–Oh, ¿y piensas llevártelo de aquí? –pregunto Carolyn.

– ¡Claro que no! –Te exaltaste– él le pertenece a Josette, los dos se aman… –Dijiste resignada.

–No, estas equivocada –Dijo Carolyn– Ella es la que está enamorada de él, pero Barnabas a mi parecer está confundiendo todo… si me preguntas TÚ –Enfatizo– Tienes mi apoyo…

Collinsport/

¿Dónde podrá estar Josette? se preguntaba Barnabas una y otra vez mientras volvía de nuevo a la mansión, había tardado horas buscándola sin darse cuenta pero… _(tu nombre) estaba con otro hombre hace poco, quien será ese m…por Mefistopheles en que estoy pensando pensaba mientras se acercaba a la mansión y observo como había un hombre alto y cabello negro en frente a la mansión que desapareció repentinamente con una frase que se escuchó poco aun no… fue lo que pudo distinguir Barnabas.

Miro hacia todos lados pero no pudo distinguir nada, así que entro pero para su sorpresa allí estabas tú junto a Carolyn Justo cuando pensaba en ti…llegaste a mi vida nuevamente

–Barnabas –Dijiste con dificultad– Necesitamos hablar… –Finalizaste.


	12. Capitulo 11

–The Dark Hunter…

–De hecho… –Dijo Barnabas– Carolyn puedes –No termino de hablar cuando Carolyn se levantó del mueble y subió a su recamara, Barnabas te observo y se sentó a tu lado, pero no se observaban el uno al otro.

–Sobre lo que sucedió…Barnabas… ¿puedes olvidarlo? –Preguntaste con dificultad.

–¿Olvidarlo? –Hablo él– Creo que eso es algo que no se aplica a mí, lady…

–Aun así, sé muy bien que te gusta Josette –Dijiste No la amas, pero al menos la quieres pensaste.

–Josette… –Dijo– _(tu nombre) ambas son tan distintas… pero eso no implica el olvido… –Hablaba intentando no sucumbir a la tentación nuevamente.

–Aun sí no puedes dejémoslo pasar –sonreíste difícilmente– Ya que… a mí en verdad me gusta estar aquí, con la familia Collins…

Se escucharon aplausos en el lugar.

–¿¡Josette!? –Gritaron Barnabas y tú, exaltados.

–Entonces ¿piensas quedarte y hacer que la familia sufra más? –pregunto Josette al borde de las lágrimas.

–Yo…no… –Replicabas.

–Oh, ¡claro que sí! Barnabas me juró amor eterno y llegas tú y haces que cambie de parecer, ¿también eres parte de la maldición de Angelique? –Gritaba Josette.

–¿Angelique?... –Preguntaste.

–Josette, cálmate –Dijo Barnabas mientras se acercaba a ella.

–No aguanto más –Dijo antes de golpear a Barnabas a tal punto de enviarlo volando y hacerlo golpear contra una pared.

–Ya basta Josette –Dijiste inquiriendo una postura amenazante y sacando tus colmillos al 100%, casi nunca habías mostrado a alguien tus colmillos al 100%– No sabes a quien acabas de provocar –Sin darte cuenta tus ojos habían tomado un color rojizo, el color a sangre, ya nada podría devolverte a tu estado anterior.

–Que suce… –Había llegado Elizabeth a la casa, cuando tú estás en ese estado no distingues amigos o enemigos, solo buscas SANGRE, MUERTE… El propio Vlad en sus tiempos te temió por el gran poder que conservabas en ti– ¿Qué es esto? –Dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Carolyn y David.

–¿Amor eterno?, ¿promesas? –Comenzaste a hablar– ¿Por qué desperdicias eso? ¿Por qué? Cuando aún Barnabas no desea perderte… ¡NO MENOSPRECIES A BARNABAS! –Gritaste haciendo que todas las copas y cosas de vidrios de la mansión se rompieran en miles de pedacitos.

–_(tu nombre) –Dijo Barnabas levantándose con dificultad, el golpe que le propino Josette no era para nada para apartarlo, era claramente para lastimarlo Josette…¿Por qué? se preguntaba para sus adentros.

–¿Sabes que acabo de recordar? –Dijiste mientras saboreabas tus labios con tu lengua– Que… ¡SOY UNA CAZADORA! –Gritaste para luego tomarla por el cuello sin que ella pudiera hacer nada– Debí hacer esto la vez en que te vi succionándole la sangre a aquel hombre…sabes, parecías un mosquito cazando a su presa en las sombras –Reías a carcajadas y sin parar– ¿Alguna vez, te has preguntado que sienten tus presas?

–Es suficiente… –Escuchaste decir tras de ti, giraste dejando caer a Josette y observaste a Joakim Bram– No estás consiente de lo que haces en ese estado ¿cierto? –preguntó despreocupado.

–¿a quién le importa? –Dijiste intentándolo golpear.

–Ya está bien… _(tu nombre) –Dijo Barnabas tomándote por sorpresa y dándote un gran abrazo, aunque intentabas zafarte sentías un gran calor de su parte.

–Barnabas… te amo… –Dijiste antes de desmayarte en sus brazos.

–Yo…también –Dijo convencido.

–Eso es un problema –Dijo Joakim.

–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Barnabas.

–Vine para llevármela y hacerla mía…pero esas palabras complican todo –Dijo Bram– aunque sabes… no eres la primera persona a la que ella le dice eso –Habló provocando a Barnabas– Ella me dijo esas palabras alguna vez y le juré amor eterno, por lo que no te la puedo dejar –Dijo transformándose en un lobo.

–¿un lobo? –pregunto Barnabas sorprendido.

–Sí, quizás pienses en decir "es imposible" –Dijo imitando la voz de Barnabas– Pero…ella, antes de que fuera un vampiro, fue mi novia durante un año entero…

Flashback/

–Joakim, no quiero que vayas a esa guerra… quédate conmigo por favor –Dijiste a punto de llorar.

–Debo marcharme…estarás bien, volveré en poco tiempo… –Dijo Joakim tomando tus manos con las suyas y depositando un cálido beso en tu frente y luego en tu boca.

Fin flashback/

–Luego de un tiempo me enteré que había muerto a manos de Vlad el empalador –sonrió nostálgico– pero yo no creí eso, hice un pacto con el demonio…

–Mefistopheles –añadió Barnabas sorprendido.

–Sí Mefistopheles –continúo Joakim– él me dijo que _(tu apodo) fue y se hizo inmortal… –sonrió– pero en vez de él volverme un vampiro inmortal me convirtió en un lobo… –cerro los ojos– ¡NO SABES CUANTO TUVE QUE BUSCAR PARA CONSEGUIRLA APENAS AHORA! –Dijo mostrando sus colmillos y abriendo los ojos mostrando su rabia– Mefistopheles me traicionó él sabía que ella se había vuelto una vampiro sangre pura y me volvió un lobo aun a sabiendas de que los lobos somos enemigos de los murciélagos y eso lo hace un problema pero haré que ella me recuerde y sea capaz de ¡amarme nuevamente! –Dijo gritando para luego lanzarse hacia Barnabas y herirlo de un mordisco.

–¿Qué crees que haces con Barnabas? –Dijo Carolyn bajando las escaleras con cierta tranquilidad– Enfréntate conmigo, si no eres cobarde –culminó volviéndose en lobo.

–¡No, Carolyn! –Gritaron Barnabas y Elizabeth a unísono.

–Barnabas, saca a _(tu apodo) de aquí junto a Josette y los demás… yo me ocupo de este–Dijo sonriendo mientras atacaba una y otra vez a Joakim. Barnabas tomo rápidamente a Josette y salio de la mansión, dejándote a ti y a Josette por un momento en el suelo, aunque su herida estaba grave él debía parar a ese lobo.


	13. Capitulo 12

–The Dark Hunter…

Barnabas entró a la mansión algo agitado, a pesar de ser un vampiro no era nada fácil cargar a las dos mujeres, además, estaba herido. Su primera visión en la mansión fue algo totalmente desagradable.

Sangre, por todos lados. Pero en ninguna parte veía a los lobos, comenzaba a preocuparse.

–¡Maldito hibrido! –Escucho tras él.

–Te voy a destrozar –Dijo Barnabas girando para observarlo con odio– para luego hacerme un atuendo con tu piel…

–Oh, que vampirito tan… desagradable –Dijo con una gran rabia en sus ojos y caminando alrededor de Barnabas de forma desafiante– No sé qué vieron esas mujeres en ti –Hablo con un claro sarcasmo.

–Pues es claramente, algo que tu no tendrás… –Dijo sin temor alguno, por aquella presencia tan formidable– Dime… ¿dónde está Carolyn?

–¡Oh! –Gritó– aquella chiquilla, descuida no la mate –Dijo descaradamente– lo mejor es verlas sufrir… agonizar…

–Tú… –Dijo Barnabas notablemente enojado, para luego tomarlo por su grueso cuello y lanzarlo fuera de la mansión, en un intento de que se lesionara, pero fue fallido, la bestia con la agilidad de un gato cayó de pie y miró a Barnabas con una gran sonrisa.

–Es notable que no eres puro… –Dijo Joakim con un desagradable sabor en la boca.

-Tú versión—

Te amo... Barnabas Collins

Comencé a abrir mis ojos, siempre es malo cada vez que me transformo en aquella "criatura", en tanto los abrí vi a Josette a mi lado al parecer estaba herida, probablemente por mi culpa... Barnabas no me perdonará nunca eso, nunca.

–Es notable que no eres puro…–Escuche decir muy cerca ha Joakim Bram, mi ex prometido de hace tantos años, siglos, generaciones, me levanté decidida.

–No es cosa de puros o impuros, Kim –Dije, ambos hombres me miraron sorprendidos, extrañaba decirle Kim, era mi forma única de llamarle pero…fue hace ya tanto tiempo atrás que, solo siento amistad.

–¡Amor! –Dijo él sonriendo en aquella forma bestial– ven, eres libre puedes venir conmigo, prometo no irme jamás –Me dijo, transformándose en su forma humana rápidamente, dejando ver aqel hombre del que me enamoré alguna vez, no, era diferente, quizás abria sido la guerra pero… aún así no es el mismo.

–Siempre he sido libre, Kim –Dije– Si vendría al caso tú tampoco eres puro… tu pacto con ÉL, fue el inició…no… –Dude– fue el PROCESO, que pasaste para confirmármelo ahora después de tanto –enfatice.

–¿Qué? –Gruño molesto– No me compares con ese idiota –Dijo apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

–Idiota, hibrido ¡QUE IMPORTA LO QUE SEA! –Grité enojada, haciendo que todas las ventanas de la mansión, incluso que las vajillas se rompieran en mil pedazos, él se notó confundido– Te amé, te quise, pero tú y tu ejercito solo trataron de arruinar a mi maestro –Dije– Ohhh y claro que recuerdas a mi maestro, Lestat estaba equivocado –Dije acercándome poco a poco a él, mientras el sudaba ¿frío? ¿Temor? ¿Tentación?, no sé y no me importa– Thomas no es el único que sabe de MI maestro, VLAD TEPES –Enfatice molesta– Tú lo mataste –Decir estas palabras fueron las que colmaron mi paciencia, mis ojos volvieron a teñirse del rojo sangre, que tanto me gustaba, mis colmillos crecieron considerablemente y tomé a Joakim, mi Kim, no, mi ex Kim… por el cuello– ¿Algo que decir al respecto? –pregunté.

–Lo hice –Hablaba con dificultad– porque… él –tomo un respiro– te mintió –Concluyo.

–Un maestro –Dije aún más molesta– NUNCA, miente a sus "alumnos"…secretos, sí ocultan muchos pero…nunca mienten…

–Entonces… –intentaba zafarse de mí, sin resultado– llámalo como quieras…

–Lo llamaré… –Hice una pausa– Maestro… sin embargo, ¿Cuál sería el secreto que me ocultó, my master? –Dije imitando el acento inglés, intentando fingir desinterés a algo que realmente me interesaba saber.

–¡NO CREAS NADA DE LO QUE DICE! –Gritaron cerca de unos arbustos, gire mi visión y lo vi a él, Lestat, un gran sabio conocedor, aunque más joven que yo.

–Lestat… –Dijeron Barnabas y Joakim al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo Barnabas conocía a Lestat sí los dos son como lados opuestos de un imán?

–Él es un farsante –Dijo caminando, sin afán, disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo de todos modos, algo que Barnabas o mi ex bestia Joakim podrían entender como ególatra– A ese lobo que tienes en tus manos… lo contrataron… unos vampiros puros que conoces –sonrió haciendo una pausa– muy bien… –Thomas apareció tras él, cargando algo en su costado, noté como el hombre lobo que aún tenía problemas con mi mano en su cuello, sonreía. Cerré más la mano que sostenía su cuello haciéndolo entender que él estaba bajo mi disposición y merced.

–_(tu nombre) –Dijo con esa voz sensual característica de él, mientras bajaba lo que cargaba en su espalda– este es el verdadero Joakim Bram –Dijo mostrándome aquel perfecto cuerpo de Bram, ensangrentado, sin vida…muerto.

–¿Qué? –Pregunte estupefacta– entonces este es…

–Brayan –sonrio volviéndose un lobo, nuevamente, y corriendo desapareció de nuestras vistas.

–Espero y no vuelva –Dije muy exhausto y volviendo como era antes, paciente, con mis hermosos ojos color _, y una dentadura perfectamente humana. Gire mi vista a el cuerpo de Bram–Ya suponía que no podía ser mi Kim –No sé si fue mi imaginación pero Barnabas había apretado sus puños, celos, molestia… sí seguro le molestaba que yo aún estuviera viva después de lo que le había sucedido a Josette…no… lo que YO le había hecho a Josette –¿Pueden enterrarlo por mi? –pregunté a ambos.

–De acuerdo –asintió Lestat– pero… tendré en cuenta por la eternidad que me debes unos favores –sonrió, dijo mientras Thomas se acercaba a mí y pude notar que en su rostro solo reflejaba preocupación, pero no por una amiga… algo iba mal conmigo, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sentía como comenzaría a sudar si se acercaba más, mis mejillas ardían, ¿se estaba acercando una fiebre?... no, no lo creo, los vampiros no enfermamos. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos ¿me besaría acaso? Y… frente a Barnabas. NO, no puedo permitir eso, retire mi rostro de sus manos.

–Cuídate–Dijo depositando un tierno beso en mi frente– Nos vemos luego–culminó diciendo para retirarse con Lestat y…con el cuerpo de el verdadero Joakim Bram.

Mire hacia atrás, observe como Josette seguía en el suelo, Barnabas seguía lesionado y como la mansión estaba un poco destruida y no veía rastro de Carolyn, Elizabeth o David. ¿Cómo es que pude causarle tantos problemas a esta familia?

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas adentro de la mansión.

–¡Barnabas! ¿Dónde está Carolyn, David y Elizabeth? –Pregunté ya dentro.

–No lo sé –Dijo– tú ve por el lado izquierdo y yo los buscare por el izquierdo…

–No hace falta–Se escuchó tras nosotros, al girar vimos a Elizabeth, David y a Carolyn sin muchas heridas.

–Están bien –Dije con mucha alegría pero, no podía estar más tiempo allí, junto a ellos eso solo sería problemático. Con ese montón de vampiros, lobos, brujas, solo falta que los dioses se interpongan… sin embargo, no puedo dejar que destruyan cada vez que deseen la mansión y a la familia que más a logrado conmover mi corazón…La familia Collins…


	14. Capitulo 13

–The Dark Hunter…

Cuando todo se vuelve complicado…_un amor eterno, sin final_…y todos están en tu contra, es difícil hacer florecer el amor de una manera magnifica

En la sala de la mansión se encontraba toda la familia Collins, observándote, Barnabas quizás buscando comprensión en tu mirada, Elizabeth sin duda buscaba respuestas Obviamente las necesitaba, Carolyn sonreía al igual que David Como adorabas a esos pequeños y por último, Josette…la cual, te evitaba.

–Bien, _(tu nombre) –Dijo Elizabeth– Espero respuestas por tu parte…

–De acuerdo –Tomaste aire– yo… – ¿por dónde debería comenzar?, o claro verás he metido a tu familia magnifica n un gran lío sin querer por culpa de los vampiros, brujas y lobos. Y claro, no podía faltar amo a Barnabas con toda mi alma pero si me quedo con él, Josette me odiaría y por consiguiente tú también pensaste con un claro tono de sarcasmo.

–¿Y bien? –Hablo Elizabeth nuevamente sacándote de tus pensamientos.

–Ella es una vampiro –Dijo Carolyn con un deje de fastidio en su voz.

–Eso es evidente… –Dijo molesta– Lo que yo quiero saber es, porque no nos contaste, el motivo de que hayan estado esos otros vampiros aquí y el hombre lobo…

–Pues es que… –Tartamudeabas.

–No quiero que hablemos de esto ahora… –interrumpió Josette, aún temblorosa.

–Si no es ahora, ¿entonces cuando? –pregunto molesta Elizabeth.

–Es suficiente –Dijiste desapareciendo al momento, a lo cual mientras Barnabas y Carolyn te comprendían, Josette te odiaba más ya que pensaba que te hacías la "interesante". Caminaste por el puerto de Collinsport por mucho tiempo, pensando en qué hacer con tú vida dada la redundancia. Cuando sentiste que alguien tapaba tus ojos con ternura Barnabas… pensaste.

–No soy en el que piensas –Escuchaste tras de ti, como si aquél personaje hubiera escuchado tus pensamientos no es la voz de Barnabas te deprimiste. Giraste tu visión y observaste a aquel vampiro único en su especie, con aquellos ojos oscuros, cabello del mismo color y recogido en una cola de caballo. Con unos jeans de época y con tan solo una camisa blanca muy sencilla. Algo que, sin embargo, le quedaba mejor que a cualquier mortal. Thomas.

–No sé a qué te refieres –dijiste evitando su mirada obviamente para que no notara tu sonrojo debido a tal declaración por su parte. Dio un suspiro y se sentó a tu lado en el puerto observando fijamente el mar…Hermoso pero no más hermoso que tú pensó él. Agitaste tu cabeza creyendo que eran juegos de tu imaginación, por un momento habías escuchado "pero no más hermoso que tu" con la voz de Thomas, pero él no había pronunciado palabra. Imposible. Lo miraste atónita.

–¿Que sucede? –preguntó el extrañado– ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? –Dijo actuando de forma exagerada. Reíste.

–No. Tu rostro no tiene nada. De hecho, es…demasiado perfecto –Dijiste inocente. Él quedo atonito te miró con los ojos muy abiertos– Olvida lo que he dicho –Dijiste sonrojada.

–Ojala pudiera –Dijo honesto Mintiendo como siempre Thomas…nunca podrías olvidarlo aunque quisieras se recrimino.

–¿Por qué? –preguntaste.

–¿Por qué, que? –pregunto sonriente y confundido.

–Pareciera que…yo…pudiera escuchar tus pensamientos una y otra vez– él palideció.

–¿los escuchas? –pregunto sudando frío.

–sí… –respondiste preocupada. Él miró el mar con detenimiento No puedo creer que lo que Lestat dijo fuera cierto fue lo último que escuchaste de sus pensamientos, por momentos.

–Sabes…yo… creo que debo irme –Dijo exaltado.

–Espera–Hablaste– ¿Qué te dijo Lestat? –preguntaste extrañada.

–…–estaba nervioso–Como dije, debo irme…pero no sin antes hacer algo –Dijo tomándote de las manos y colocándote a su altura, considerando que él es bastante más alto que tú. Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, los ojos de Thomas reflejaban sinceridad, amor, lealtad mientras los tuyos solo reflejaban confusión, y como si eso no fuera suficiente. Él tomo deliberadamente tus labios contra los suyos, comenzando como un pequeño beso para luego sin tú consentimiento adentrar su lengua junto a la suya, probando cada centímetro de tu boca. Reaccionaste al instante pero en cuanto te diste cuenta solo se escuchó o crees haber escuchado un breve Te amo…no importa lo que Lestat haya dicho

Si antes estabas confundida, ahora…estabas peor.

Ahora, donde podrías encontrar a ese Santo, sí, a Lestat. Para que te dijera ¡AHORA! A lo que se refería Thomas. Aquél que te robo un beso. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte, Lestat? te preguntaste una y otra vez.

–¿Para que llamas a un Santo? –preguntó Lestat, arrogante como siempre. O quizás no lo era, pero tú siempre lo verías como alguien arrogante.

–¿Santo? –preguntaste.

–Sí, ¿para qué me llamas?

–Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte –Dijiste mirando el mar nuevamente– pero mejor en otro sitio, sígueme… –rápidamente, como dos criaturas de la noche, no como fantasmas, no como el diablo o Dios, se transportaron a una velocidad considerable hacia aquél sitio en picada, en donde según alguna vez en tus conversaciones con Carolyn, murió "dos veces" Josette para revivir en las dos ocasiones, una como encarnación y otra como…Vampiro.

–¿Y bien? –Inicio Lestat.

–Quiero saber… –Hablaste– No,.. deseo primero contarte algo y…saber tu opinión al respecto –Lestat asintió a lo que tú empezaste a relatarle tus dudas, los pensamientos más profundos de tu ser Amo a Barnabas, y sé que Barnabas me ama…pero está Josette, la típica Vampiro iniciada y sin poderes que me saca de mis cabales haciéndome enojar, volviéndome en un espectro haciendo que mis ojos se vuelvan rojos y que mis colmillos ardan por consumirle totalmente toda esa sangre que no debe ser merecida por ella y no solo eso, hacer que muera definitivamente y quedarme con Barnabas, casi ha despertado en mí el odio… pero entonces aparece Barnabas…Mi Barnabas Collins, a mirarme con esos ojos profundos haciendo que cambie de parecer, de todas formas, sé que él no la ama… pero la respeta, admira y quiere con toda su alma continuaste con tus confesiones, casi como en la santa inquisición, en la que, dijiste "no soy de este mundo…" y casi mueres en esa época, seguramente eso era lo que deseabas morir, justo como ahora…o ¿deseas vivir para estar junto a Barnabas? Carolyn es la única que me apoya al igual que David… gracias a ellos es que he reconsiderando el tener un hijo…aprovechando mi época de celo –soltaste una risita– pero, no con ustedes…sino con, Barnabas Lestat asintió haciéndote comprender su aprobación Pero… los vampiros, mi antiguo amor, hasta Josette interfieren…claro no quiero parecer yo la que se interpone, así que si Barnabas me lo pide, con gusto me iré…con muchas pesar de aquí, de Collinsport Culminaste con una lágrima. Aquellas que, Lestat adoraba, sí él adoraba llorar, tampoco se sorprendan de que a él también le gustaría ver llorar a alguien como tú, alguien "especial".

–Bien pues… ¡ve a por todas las de ganar! –Dijo él, comprendiendo aquellas lágrimas y admirándolas también.

–Gracias… –Hablaste– Aunque es un consejo muy típico, algo que no creí que tú, un "santo", dijiese… –Dijiste sarcásticamente– pero… gracias –sonreíste.

–Y… con respecto a la pregunta –Continuo él– sé que me preguntarás… –Dijo colocando su dedo índice en el mentón como si estuviera pensando– Sobre tu conexión con Thomas Smith… déjame decirte que no es como yo y Louis… lo de ustedes es más profundo… más extenso, es casi único, no. De hcho, es UNICO –Enfatizo.

–¿A que te refieres? –preguntaste extrañada.

–Thomas Smith… no… –Hizo una pausa, algo larga, como de 10 segundos casi midiendo sus palabras– Axel _(tu apellido)… tu hermano –finalizo.


	15. Capitulo 14

–The Dark Hunter…

–Espera Lestat –Dijiste exaltada– él no puede ser mi hermano… nunca he sabido que haya tenido un hermano y él… –te detuviste al instante de recordar aquél fugaz beso– el me beso –Dijiste aún más desconcertada mientras Lestat te observaba sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía, no solo a ti sino también a Axel ¿o debería llamarlo Thomas? Como sea, Lestat se sentó al borde del acantilado, sin temor alguno, como les digo es un vampiro bastante egocéntrico, centrado en el mismo, como siempre aun cuando era humano era así, ¿pero quién soy yo para hablar así de él? Te dejo parada tras él, pensativa. Estabas en un sitio muy bueno para morir, si, en un acantilado, lanzarte no estaría mal ¿no es así?

–Ni lo pienses –Dijo aquél Santo– suicidarte no es la solución, de hecho, no morirías, créelo.

–No pensé tal cosa –Mentiste– es solo que, si Thom… Axel –rectificaste– es mi hermano y el me dio un beso, e incluso me dijo que me amaba es algo realmente muy confuso y aun así, no puedo siquiera pensar que debe estar haciendo ahora… se estará recriminando, estará feliz, llorando… quisiera saber…

–Y puedes saberlo –Dijo Lestat. Lo miraste sorprendida, esperando respuestas en silencio– solo debes concentrarme, no sé cuándo me convertí en psicólogo o consejero pero, si no me equivoco Axel me dijo que él compartió su sangre contigo y con eso ya sus dos vidas están ligadas inconscientemente, por ello te dije que la relación de ustedes es mejor que la de Louis y yo… dos hermanos, uno, el menor… enamorado de su hermana mayor, la hermana enamorada de un engendro –sonrió– algo mutuamente imposible, ni lo uno ni lo otro sería posible… pero, somos vampiros algo que cuando éramos humanos nunca hubiéramos creído posible…

–Tienes razón pero hay una diferencia –Dijiste decidida.

–¿así?

–Sí… –lo miraste a sus ojos, sin embargo, sin querer también te fijaste en su lacio cabello, debía cuidarlo mucho, egocéntrico pensaste– Barnabas me ama –sonreíste– aunque esté Josette, sé que él me ama…

–Sabía que dirías eso –Dijo volviendo su vista al mar– Debemos irnos –Dijo levantándose del peñasco– El sol está saliendo –sonreíste, él te miró y tú lo observaste con aire de superioridad– Disculpe señorita pura sangre… usted no debe temerle al sol ¿cierto? –Dijo con deje de molestia a lo que tu sonreíste más, casi con deje de superioridad y burla a la vez lo siento, pero… en estos casos soy más egocéntrica que tú Lestat pensaste.

–Yo me retiro… no quiero convertirme en cenizas –Dijo dudando ¿en serio sería capaz de querer morir? Aun cuando le teme a creer que estaba equivocado ante su ateísmo… ¡Qué más da!

–Y yo no quiero convertirme en una cobarde…supongo que tendré que volver a la mansión –Dijiste decidida.

–Pues, te deseo lo mejor –Dijo– Aunque si decides irte, huir… junto a Axel, también se entenderá –sonrío.

–No te burles de mí, Lestat –Dijiste desafiándolo con la mirada. Sonrió antes de desaparecer, en serio temía al sol. Caminaste como una mortal, con pasos elegantes y relajados por el bosque camino a la mansión, estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta en cuanto alguien apareció tras de ti y repentinamente todo se volvió oscuridad.

-o-o-

–Iré a descansar –Dijo Josette, retirándose del living, subiendo escalón por escalón hasta llegar a su habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta no supo que se dirigía al propio infierno, según ella, a la oscuridad, dejando tras de sí una nota de su atacante o su secuestrador.

"Barnabas… ¿a quien prefieres?...Josette o _ (tu nombre)"

-o-o-  
Pasadas unas horas, Barnabas estaba muy preocupado, envió a sus ayudantes (Carolyn y Loomis) a buscar por todo Collinsport a las dos desaparecidas, ya que era de mañana, ¿un engendro como él que podría hacer en esa situación? Las personas que más quería, secuestradas, y el sol estaba más brillante que nunca, o al menos eso creía él.

–Barnabas deja de caminar en círculos –le recriminó Elizabeth.

–No puedo… –Dijo muy exaltado– Debo ir a buscarlas… ¡pero Mefistopheles está en mi contra! –Gritó molesto.

–Baja el tono de tu voz –Dijo Aarón, apareciéndose como el propio demonio, Mefistopheles, ante Elizabeth y Barnabas.

– ¡Tú! –Gritó Barnabas frunciendo el ceño y acercándose peligrosamente a él.

–Ni se te ocurra tocarme –Dijo Aarón– Engendro…

– ¿Cómo? –Dijo más molesto Barnabas– Estoy cansándome de ustedes… ¿¡Donde están Josette y _ (tu nombre)!? –Inquirió desafiante.

–No te exasperes… –Dijo relajado, sentándose en uno de los muebles presentes– Ellas están bien, o por lo menos sé que _ (tu apodo) está muy…bien –Dijo en un claro de doble sentido–Ahora Josette, no está como me gustaría –Dijo con asco.

–¿Por qué hicieron esto?

–Estamos cansados Barnabas –Dijo de forma natural– somos seres que no mueren, pero sentimos… y aunque queremos tener un hijo con _ (tu apodo), ella no nos lo permite –Dijo sincero– aun así queremos jugar… –sonrió nuevamente.

–¿quieren? –Pregunto astuto– ¿Quiénes?

–Stanley y yo por supuesto –sonrió– sin duda no sabes sacar conclusiones –se burlaba a carcajadas, sonoras en toda la mansión– Pero tuvimos que hacer esto nosotros mismos porque aquél lobito enfermizo no supo hacer bien su trabajo… con lo que costo matar a Joakim y hacer que Alexander se alejara con quemaduras graves… además, de aquel asiático estúpido que tuvo que irse porque hicimos un desastre con su empresa, casas, ufff… fue mucho trabajo –Dijo casi recordando todo el cansancio que aquello involucro para él.

–¿Tú enviaste a ese hombre lobo? –pregunto Barnabas con asco.

–No, no fui yo –Habló Aarón– fue Stanley, aunque realmente no sé cómo lo hizo… –Dijo colocando su dedo índice en la barbilla para luego sonreír– tú debes saber mejor que nadie lo que es tener un lobito feroz cerca…es peligroso, no lo recomiendo –Dijo en tono de burla, refiriéndose claramente acerca de Carolyn– En fin… mañana, por la noche, enviaremos a esta mansión una carta con el lugar de encuentro escrito en ella… espero tengas lista tu respuesta –Dijo levantándose del cómodo mueble de la mansión y sacudiendo sus pantalones como si estuviera sucio solo por el hecho de que alguna vez Barnabas o la loba Carolyn se hayan sentado en ella.

–¿respuesta? –pregunto Barnabas confuso y molesto por aquella acción.

–Josette o _ (tu nombre) –Dijo sonriente– me pregunto… ¿Cuál escogerás? –Preguntó antes de desaparecer. Dejando a Barnabas Collins allí plantado con muchas cosas que pensar.


	16. Capitulo 15

–The Dark Hunter…

(N/A: Si tuviera que ponerle un nombre a este capítulo sería "Pensando en ti… por: Barnabas Collins")

–_ (tu nombre)…Josette –Se escuchó una voz en la inmensidad– ¿Cuál escogerás? –Pregunto una voz femenina– es algo tan trivial… –Culminó de hablar aquella voz, para dar a conocer a la dueña de tan magnifica voz. Christine.

–Primero un vampiro –Dijo Barnabas– Ahora una bruja… ¿Qué vendrá luego…lobos? –pregunto sarcástico.

–Si no hacemos algo pronto, te aseguro que vendrán –Dijo ella molesta– esta no es mi casa pero te aseguro que es mejor que tomemos asiento y meditemos la situación…

– ¿meditar la situación? –Hablo él– es claro que perdí tanto a Josette…como a… –Hizo una pausa.

– Si, si y perdiste a _ (tu nombre) –Dijo Christine– demasiadas cursilerías Barnabas, ahora, veamos aún estas con ¿la loba?

–Te refieres a… ¿Carolyn? –Pregunto Elizabeth, incluyéndose en la conversación.

–Sí, esa chica –afirmo– bien, pues hablemos de historia y cosas de la oscuridad Barnabas… –Dijo ella en tono serio.

– ¿para qué? –pregunto él desanimado.

–Al parecer tendré que hacer de psicóloga antes de planear algo –Dijo en susurro– Barnabas, escucha… –Barnabas la miró haciendo entender que era todo oídos para escuchar lo que ella debía decirle– tú –lo señalo con el dedo índice– amas a _ (tu nombre), lo de Josette fue un error de la providencia o de Satanás, no lo sé, lo cierto es que una rencarnación no es lo mismo a lo que era antes, regresa con odio… no, mejor dicho. Vuelve con tanto amor que se vuelve odio para la persona y para su acompañante se vuelve tedioso.

–Quieres decir que… –comenzó a hablar Elizabeth.

–Esto es molesto… –dijo reflejando claramente la molestia que tenía con respecto al amor– Josette, no es Josette solo es un alma perdida, solo eso, y si tuviera que decir en términos cursis diría que tú chica predestinada es _ (tu apodo) –Bufo molesta– pero no vine a dar sermones… sé dónde tienen a las chicas –Dijo al fin.

–¿Dónde están? –Dijo Barnabas reaccionando bruscamente hacia ella.

–Relájate, no pienso decirte donde están si no tenemos un plan de rescate –Dijo ella segura de sí– para comenzar necesitamos a la lobita Carolyn, ya que…ya tengo unos amigos que nos ayudaran –sonrió.

–Espera, ¿Por qué quiere ayudarnos una bruja a salvar a _ (tu nombre) y a Josette? –Pregunto Elizabeth.

–Hey, hey no te equivoques –Dijo Christine apartando a Barnabas unos centímetros para ver a Elizabeth– Yo solo quiero "salvar" a _ (tu nombre) porque si no lo hago, me matara o será peor y tendrá un hijo con uno de esos vampiros y ese hijo poderoso como Vlad o peor me llevara hacia las llamas del infierno –trago saliva– y eso es algo que no quiero experimentar…

–¿Quiénes ayudaran? –pregunto Barnabas.

–Nosotros –se escuchó decir a varias personas al unísono tras de Elizabeth, todos giraron a observar sorprendidos a excepción de Christine, la cual seguía implacable. Axel, Alexander, Lestat y Carolyn conformaban el grupo.

–Bien, estamos todos aquí –Dijo Christine– aunque no esperaba que tú estuvieras aquí…Axel…

–Pues aquí me tienes –Dijo sonriente.

–Comencemos con el plan entonces… Christine… –culminó Barnabas.

Pasado el lapso dado por Aarón a la mansión Collinsport llegó una nota:

_Querido Barnabas Collins,_

_ Espero te encuentres bien, Josette y _ (tu nombre) te han enviado saludos y quieren que sepas que ambas te aman con el alma, claro está que… solo podrás llevarte a una de ellas, así que claramente me toca preguntarte ¿_ (tu nombre) o Josette? Yo siendo tú escogería a Josette, pero _ (tu nombre) no está nada mal… vamos, escoge._

__ (tu nombre) si la escogiste a ella ve a él McDonald de Collinsport._

_Josette si la escogiste a ella ve al sitio donde murió._

_Con cariño Aarón y Stanley._

Y allí estaba Barnabas frente a aquél McDonald como lo llamaban muchos, pero él le tenía un nombre especial. Mefistopheles. Buscando a la que sería dueña de su alma por la eternidad.

–Salgan de su escondite, seguidores de Mefistopheles –Habló furioso Barnabas– ¡Sé que aquí están todos!

El silencio fue sepulcral. Habían pasado ¿una hora o apenas unos minutos? Pero que importa el tiempo cuando se es un vampiro, nada de ello importa… ¿cierto?

El tiempo límite de un vampiro al estar fuera de su ataúd y recorrer el mundo, es desde las 19:00 hasta las 5:00. Si contamos el tiempo ahora son las: 21:36.

*Vaya, vaya…* se oyó una voz a la distancia *Al parecer vino a rescatar a _(tu nombre)*

*¿en serio piensas dejar a Josette sola?* se escuchó otra voz

–Barnabas Collins –Dijo Stanley apareciendo tras él– ¿en verdad dejaras a Josette?

–Considerando que me han explicado ciertas cosas…no, no la dejaré –Dijo Barnabas.

–¿Explicado? –hablo Aarón esta vez– ¿Qué te han explicado?

–Que Josette no es en realidad la mujer de la que me enamore hace tiempo… –Dijo Barnabas, sacando una espada que llevaba escondida tras su capa.

–Esa espada…es… –Hablo Stanley exaltado.

–Sí…es una espada hecha solo de plata…

–Ajajajajajajajajaja –Se reía Aarón a carcajadas– eso es más peligroso para ti que para nosotros Collins…además…

–¿además, que? –pregunto Barnabas.

–Ya es muy tarde ¿no es así Stanley? –Dijo Aarón haciendo que el nombrado asintiera.

–¿tarde?

–Ya… _ (tu nombre) me pertenece –sonrió Stanley, haciendo aparecer sus colmillos– La hice mía hace poco… –Dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

- 0 -0 -

Mucho antes, a las 17:21. En un cuarto oscuro, con grilletes y poleas por todas partes, un lugar húmedo, donde no penetraría la luz del sol a menos que alguien se atreviera a entrar por la única puerta de tan mugrosa habitación estaba Josette y _ (tu nombre).

–¿Por qué me han atrapado a mí también? –preguntó Josette, amarrada con unas fuertes cadenas de hierro.

–Porque quieren hacer sufrir a Barnabas –Dijiste encadenada con esposas muy fuertes, además, de poseer unas cadenas de mejor calidad que las de Josette.

–Pero… –Dijo Josette cabizbaja– ¿Por qué?

–Ellos son vampiros… puros –Hablaste– han pasado demasiado tiempo aburridos, no harán más que jugar con Barnabas un poco… –Dijiste resignada.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Pregunto Josette exaltada– Creí que te gustaba Barnabas –Dijo soltando una lágrima.

–Lo amo… –Dijiste sonriendo– pero… tú te esforzaste por estar con el...

–¿y eso que importa? –Dijo Josette molesta– Si yo no hubiera sabido desde el principio que tú y él estaban destinados te hubiera sacado de la mansión…

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Josette?

–Tú y él están destinados a ser uno… ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta desde el primer momento en que lo viste? –pregunto.

–El momento…en que lo conocí… –sonreíste– "Perdone usted pero no podría quitar silabas a su nombre, pues perdería su belleza" –Dijiste imitando el tono de vos de Barnabas, causando una sonrisa a ambas– ¿en serio, cuantas veces Barnabas le ha dicho eso a las mujeres para cautivarlas? –Dijiste sonriendo.

–un montón… pero siempre lo dice de corazón –Dijo Josette.

–Tienes razón… –Dijiste pérdida en tus pensamientos– Aunque al principio solo habían miradas furtivas…

–Pues si así era… ve por él –Dijo Josette decidida.

–¿No te molestaría eso? –preguntaste sorprendida.

–La verdad no… –Dijo sincera– piénsalo, yo también lo quiero… y él luchando contra dos poderosos vampiros no es lo mejor que pueda pensar…

–Tienes razón –Dijiste observando tu alrededor.

Todo era perfectamente oscuro, pero si tirabas de las cadenas seguro la luz del sol atravesaría la habitación y aunque tú lo resistirías Josette simplemente, moriría.

–¿Estás dispuesta…a morir por Barnabas? –Preguntaste– Para lograr salvarlo a tiempo…debo romper las cadenas, considerando la hora el sol aún está en alto y la pared se romperá en pedazos si lo hago…

–Estaré bien –Dijo Josette decidida– pero si me sucede algo, dile a Barnabas… que lo querré por la eternidad… –Culminó sonriente.

Mientras tanto tú al escuchar sus últimas palabras, comenzaste a dominar tu forma vampírica, tus colmillos emergieron y tus ojos se tornaron de un color rojizo, logrando así romper las cadenas que te oprimían y con ellas la gran pared de la habitación.

–Esta luz… –Dijo Josette– es…el sol… –sonrió– Adiós… _ (tu nombre) fue genial conocerte –Dijo mientras se desvanecía tras la luz del sol.

–Adiós…Josette…


	17. Capitulo 16 (FINAL)

–The Dark Hunter…

Mi padre desde que he sido pequeña me ha contado historias de cómo conoció a mi madre, aunque nunca me ha dicho el nombre de ella y aún tengo la esperanza de conocerla en este basto mundo. Él me ha dicho que es una mujer maravillosa, extraordinaria y única, me contó la historia de cómo se conocieron y la de como nací.

A pesar de eso, quiero contarles la historia de cómo mi padre y mi madre se salvaron mutuamente en nombre del amor.

-  
Barnabas se encontraba luchando arduamente contra los dos vampiros, feroz y rápidamente él los evitaba con un gran sigilo ya habían pasado varias horas desde que habían comenzado a luchar y él era el más debilitado, intentaba evitarlos a toda costa pero siempre algún golpe le daba de lleno en el rostro, en el estómago o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, Stanley y Aarón solo reían a carcajadas sabiendo que Barnabas los evitaba a toda costa por sus afilados colmillos.

–Deja de escapar –habló Aarón burlonamente mientras lo rodeaba y relamía sus colmillos blanquecinos esperando atravesar la blanca y delicada piel del Collins. Stanley reía sin parar observando la escena.

–Mataría porque _ (T/N) viera esto –Dijo mientras sonreía.

–Pues no esperaras mucho… –Habló una voz melodiosa y llena de paz detrás de él. Dio un giro súbito para observar a aquella persona, pero no obtuvo reacción de su cuerpo en cuanto sintió un gran golpe le dio de lleno en su estómago, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al piso y fue entonces cuando pudo observar aquella escena. _(T/N) estaba sonriente y calmada viéndolo en el suelo, con los ojos de un color sangre, las uñas de sus manos más largas de lo normal, las venas se veían claramente a través de su delicada piel y una sonrisa lo miraba sintiéndose superior– Sabes… he matado a muchos vampiros… –Dijo, colocándose las manos en la cintura y observándolo de reojo– Y créeme que no serás el último, pero serás con el que me sienta más satisfecha… –Culminó para abalanzarse sobre él clavando sus afiladas garras en el cuello de Stanley y sin permitirle hacer reclamo o por lo menos dar su último suspiro, le clavó sus colmillos en su cuello y succiono su sangre tal cual un vampiro. Vio la vida y muerte de cada persona que Stanley había matado, conocido y ayudado, era como si cambiaran memorias, así como había sucedido con Thomas. Solo que esta vez era _ (T/N) quien sabría toda la vida de él, Stanley ya había sucumbido a su fin pero antes de lanzar su último suspiro musito en un bajo tono de voz "Te extrañare…" Sin embargo, se podría deducir que agonizaba.

Barnabas aún seguía luchando contra Aarón, ambos no habían reparado en que _ (T/N) había llegado al sitio, sola.

–No permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a _ (T/N) –Gritó Aarón con una sonrisa en su rostro, sentía satisfacción ver a Barnabas tan cansado.

– ¡Eso lo digo yo! –Gritó Barnabas a punto de abalanzarse sobre él pero alguien apareció rápidamente entre ellos– _ (T/N) –Murmuraron ambos vampiros sorprendidos, ella solo sonrió aunque esta vez con melancolía, aborrecía su figura en estos momentos, no le gustaba que Barnabas la viera de esa forma, Aarón sintió miedo por primera vez en toda su vida vampírica, la portadora de la sangre Vlad ya había dominado su lado "monstruoso", en cuanto sus piernas reaccionaron corrió con todas sus fuerzas, _ (T/N) sin darle tiempo para reaccionar saltó sobre él y absorbió su sangre aún más rápido que cuando lo hizo con Stanley, así que las imágenes iban y venían mucho más rápido. Novias, familia, cultura, épocas… pasaban a través de su mente sin poder lograr fijarse en una, suspiro y vio el cuerpo inerte de aquél vampiro.

Una brisa pasó rápidamente por el lugar sacando de su sueño despierto a _ (T/N) y a Barnabas. Giraron rápidamente y sin dar paso a nadie, ni meditarlo, se abrazaron con alegría. Una lágrima surco los ojos de _ (T/N) haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de la forma que tenía antes, sus ojos volvían a ser como antes y sus uñas estaba de una tamaño meramente normal, era nuevamente _ (T/N).

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Barnabas aún sin soltar su agarre.

– Sí, estoy mejor ahora aquí contigo… –Habló feliz.

– ¿Y Josette? –Preguntó él al recordarla, ella soltó un poco su agarre y miró a Barnabas a los ojos algo angustiada por como tomaría la respuesta.

–Ella murió… –Dijo cabizbaja, el miró el suelo por un momento pero sin soltar el agarre que mantenía a _ (T/N) aferrada a él.

–Entiendo… –Habló con tristeza.

–Lo hizo para salvarte… ella dijo…que quería que te hiciera feliz –Dijo con voz temblorosa, se miraron mutuamente y sin pensarlo se unieron en un fugaz beso.

–_Vlad… ya hice mi trabajo –habló Christine con una sonrisa en un lugar algo lejano pero en el que se lograba ver la hermosa escena amorosa– ya tu pequeña hija es feliz… –Culminó para luego desaparecer del lugar._

–Tienes que contarme muchas cosas… –Dijo Barnabas tomando a _ (T/N) de la mano mientras se encaminaban hacia la mansión.

–Tú eres el que debe contarme cosas… –Replicó ella con una sonrisa.

–Tienes razón… –admitió haciendo que su amada lo viera extrañada–…te has perdido pocos días de la mansión pero, los demás vampiros te dejaran en paz –Hablaba Barnabas– además, es increíble pero… Carolyn, Elizabeth y David se fueron junto a Alexander a Europa…

– ¿Qué? –Gritó ella– ¿Y pensaban abandonarme aquí, mientras tenía que soportar a esos otros locos? –Dijo eufórica, Barnabas reía.

– Te equivocas… –habló él– Alexander se los llevó para que estuvieran más seguros –Culminó él su explicación. Habían llegado ya a la mansión, pues para los vampiros no es nada raro caminar rápido sin darse cuenta. Como extrañaba ella esa mansión, en la que conoció a Barnabas y en la que se metió en tantos problemas, entraron en ella y _ (T/N) sin perder tiempo le dio un gran beso, haciéndolos uno.

Barnabas había aguantado mucho tiempo sin ella, la necesitaba, la deseaba, así que inconscientemente la tomo por los hombros y comenzó a sacar su ropa, _ (T/N) estaba confundida pero su amor era tal que ella planeaba continuar con eso, en cuanto sintió que Barnabas se alejaría de sus labios lo tomo de la nuca y lo profundizó aún más y opto por quitarle a Barnabas la ropa de la forma como él se lo hacía a ella, ambos ya no soportaban más, se necesitaban ¡ahora!

Barnabas la empujo contra la pared, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas, ambos se terminaron por arrancar la ropa salvajemente mientras se besaban con pasión, rodaron por el techo de la mansión sin reparar en el montón de cosas que habían tirado al suelo, luego de tanto tiempo de pasión ya habían logrado volverse uno. Se sentían uno dentro del otro dándose placer arduamente. Una noche magnifica eso sin dudas.

Estando ya muy exhaustos ambos descansaban en el cuarto de Barnabas, dentro del ataúd de él, _ (T/N) estaba profundamente dormida mientras Barnabas la observaba satisfecho y sonriente.

–Te amo… –Habló él finalmente dando paso a un largo sueño.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto de Collinsport, _ (T/N) se había despertado de su largo sueño, sonriendo satisfecha al ver a Barnabas junto a él durmiendo pacíficamente.

–Por fin… –Escucho una voz muy conocida para ella, un vampiro, pero no uno normal, no uno puro ni uno impuro él era.

–Vlad –Dijo ella al ver a Vlad Drácula, también conocido como Vlad Tepes frente a ella, lo observo de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez sin duda era él.

–Me alegro que seas feliz… –habló él– Cuida bien de tu hija…

– ¿Hija? –preguntó ella.

–Sí…la hija de ese hombre –Habló señalando a Barnabas que aún estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Ella estaba dispuesta a replicar pero él desapareció al instante dejándola confusa.

Habían pasado ya unos meses _ (T/N) ya había tenido a una hermosa bebé, llamada Immortalis Collins, ojos azules tan hermosos como un zafiro y su piel blanquecina sin duda dejarían a cada chico que conociera loco por ella, o por lo menos eso decían muchos. Aunque Barnabas no quería saber nada de eso, para eso faltaban aún muchos años, pensaba él olvidando que para un vampiro el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

–Barnabas ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Le pregunto _ (T/N) llamando su atención, él asintió mientras observaba a sus princesas– Debo irme –Dijo ella sin anestesia, él la miró sin entender ¿se iba?, ¿para qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya ella no lo amaba?, muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza– Me iré por un tiempo…ha pasado mucho desde que no hago nada de "cacería" de vampiros y si no lo hago créeme que luego no habrá civilización –Dijo sonriente.

– ¿Debe ser ahora? –pregunto él, ella asintió.

–Si no me voy ahora, no me iré nunca… –Habló con voz quebrantada, unió sus labios con los de Barnabas y aun sin ganas de apartarse de él, tuvo que hacerlo a regañadientes para con ella misma, le entrego a Barnabas la bebe y desapareció sin decir nada más.

–Siempre te vas sin decir adiós… –Dijo él observando a Immortalis.

-  
– ¿Sigues escribiendo la historia de tu madre y yo? –Pregunto un padre algo sobreprotector a su hija de 15 años.

–Sí… –Habló ella– nunca me cansó de ella, pero aun así ya he llegado al final… –Dijo muy triste, él la observaba comprensivo, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

–Escúchame bien, Imm –habló él– Tú madre vendrá…

– ¿Pero cuando? –Dijo a borde de las lágrimas.

–Quizás cuando sean tus 15 años –habló una tierna voz tras la adolescente– ¡Oh, espera… es hoy! –Dijo _ (T/N) abalanzándose sobre su hija, sorprendiendo a Barnabas el cual se unió al abrazo familiar luego de meditarlo un poco.

–… ¡Espera! –Gritó la chica– entonces… ¿tú eres?

–Soy _ (T/N) –Habló ella– Tu madre…

Esta vez fue Imm quien abrazo y se aferró a su madre con todas sus fuerzas, _ (T/N) y Barnabas se dieron un beso fugaz lleno de pasión de 15 largos años sin separarse de su hermosa y pequeña hija de la cual ambos estaban seguros era la más clara muestra de un amor inmortal.

The Dark hunter, ha obtenido un amor, un mundo pacífico y una hermosa niña llena de bondad, monstruos o no cada persona puede encontrar su propio amor con riesgos en él.

–Adieu, mon amour…


End file.
